The Egg
by kdlr821
Summary: ZoSan (Zoro X Sanji) . re-uploaded, and heavily edited (in later chapters). It all started when an egg crashed into the going merry leaving a gaping hole and Zoro was nowhere to be found. rated M for later chapters. pre-time skip
1. prolougue

Prologue: comfort?

Sanji sighed, taking in a drag of his cigarette as he got ready to start cooking, when the ship jolted sharply enough to cause him to fall over. In shock he took a while to register the loud earsplitting noises accompanying it: Usopp shrieking something that sounded like (from what he could decipher) "MERRRY!" and Nami's devastated voice yelling something about 'expenses' which was drown out by Usopp's even more devastated sobs.

He put down what he was doing and rushed outside to see what he could do to help the most beautiful woman in the world. As he ran out, he almost dropped his jaw when he saw a big gaping hole, in the middle of the Going Merry.

He surveyed the area to see what could have been the cause of the damage but to no avail, there were no ships in sight. He ran to the edge of the hole and looked down and to his amazement he saw….an egg? Wait there was something else there other than the ruble—

"COOOOL" Luffy exclaimed instantly before Nami and Usopp smacked him upside the head. "OWWW, what was that for!?"

"THAT IS SO NOT COOL!" they both yelled in unison. Sanji watched them fight their little scrimmage and smiled. He thought on how fun it was to watch as Luffy make a fool of himself and Nami yell at him; how Nami looked so beautiful in this angle, what was he thinking, Nami always looks beautiful, no matter the angle—though some were definitely better than others. As his mind began to wonder, he began to question how come a certain moss-head hadn't gotten on his nerves yet... Where is that damn annoying—

Suddenly it hit him. He counted one, two, three heads of the other crewmates and there is no possible way that the fourth head did not hear or at least felt the crash.

Without commenting Sanji ran off and searched all the usual places where the moss head would have been, but came back empty-handed. So where was he?

Once again, he looked down on pile of rubble, and saw a single black combat shoe…

He felt a cold, unnerving sweat come upon him and he jumped down and started to dig through the ruble.

Worry fell over him when no matter where he searched he did not find what he was looking for. As he dug faster and faster, he realized there was glass, wood and metal that did not belong to the Going Merry. The fear of a certain someone being buried under all this started to intensify and the more he kept digging the more he realized it was impossible for anyone to be alive underneath.

His heart dropped. His search felt more and more futile by the second. He hadn't even noticed he was moving broken glass with his precious bare hands leaving behind jagged wounds of all sizes and unknowingly letting the blood trickle down his fingertips.

He didn't comprehend what really was going on besides there was no green hair sticking out anywhere in the ruble. At one point he was so sure that if something happened to the stupid moss-head he would be relieved that his irritant was gone. But now when that might just be happening, there was no such feeling.

He searched desperately in a frenzy of fear and worry—then it struck. It was like a tsunami would crash against land, a sharp pain that did not radiate from his bleeding hands but his crying chest. Like a volcano erupted in his throat not only burning his insides, but choking him. Like—like… there was not comparison to the pain that coursed through him.

He tried to breathe; tried to clear his mind, tried to think of anything, just anything he could possibly think of to stop this nauseating pain. He even got out a new cigarette but his hands kept shaking and he couldn't light the damn thing.

When he finally got it right and put it in his mouth, but there was no relief for the pain. He shuddered as his thoughts ran wild. Many were of him finally finding a patch of green, but only to find it covered in red.

His heart felt like it was breaking. It no longer beat loudly and rapidly. It now shuddered.

It started as he tried to lie and say that maybe somehow—somehow the green-haired man would survive this. It was then he noticed the deep red blood dripping off of the metal bar he held in his hand. His mind moved to one thought and one thought alone…

He didn't want to think about it as a cold sweat dripped down his cheek, and the volcano erupted even hotter than the last time. He soon realized it wasn't sweat that fell flowing down his cheek.

He was… mourning.

At first the pain was eased, but as more fell, the more the pain evolved into a dark abyss.

He didn't want to look down and see where the red substance was coming from. He didn't want to see what grotesque scene that was going round and round in his head in real life.

"Hey, shit-cook, are you going to help us get this off the ship before we sink, or what?"

He stood in shock. Could his hearing possibly be right? He turned his head slowly tentative to prove his hearing wrong. Instantly after his glance, red hot anger flared though him.

"I actually started to worry about you, bastard!"

There was a silence as the swordsman saw Sanji's ghastly face and recalled that the cook had been searching frantically for something. Being more perceptive than people gave him credit for he almost instantly put two and two together and jeered. "Oh look you're crying! What did you think I died or something? Sad, you no longer would have someone to annoy the hell out of?"

That was definitely the wrong thing to say the cook, who was still unstable at the moment. Sanji turned to run away so he could take his frustration out on something, anything, just not the man who he almost thought was dead. Not in that pitiful state. Not when he just mourning that man's death. Even if he didn't actually die it was just…not right.

But damned-fucking-Zoro grabbed his arm before he could high-tail it out of there. Sanji glare at him with his tear stained eyes and the swordsman glared back looking hard into the blonde's one visible blue eye.

Zoro seemed confused at first on how to act as he looked down trying to find the right thing to do or say. As he looked down, the swordsman's eyes widen as he noticed the amount blood coming from Sanji's hands. It was even dripping onto the metal bar he had been holding. He sighed heavily and went back to cleaning. Curious to the meaning of this the blonde stared at him waiting for…well something.

Zoro, without turning to face Sanji, added with one open up-turned hand raised "Too bad you're going to have to live with me, because I'm not dying until I become the world's greatest swordsman." There was no spite in it, just a random declaration.

Sanji was tempted to add, '_Wait does that mean that you are never going to die?', _but decided against it, knowing that it would be extremely out of place and context. Plus, he didn't feel like getting into a fight—well just yet.

Later, Sanji would think,_' did he just try to comfort me?' _and realize that that was some sort of makeshift promise to him from the swordsman. Of course, seconds later he would dismiss it as over-thinking.

But for now he realized he had to start throwing the rubble overboard before the water that was flooding the lower levels of the ship reached his ankles.


	2. Chapter 1: unattainable

**Chapter 1: unattainable**

"I've got it! Its name is Pochi!"

_Bam!_

"OOOOWWW!"

"That's not what we were looking for, Luffy! Just throw it overboard it is way too big to keep it on the ship even before it was broken because of, might I remind you, THAT THINGS ENTRANCE!" Nami huffed pointing at what Luffy insisted on calling an 'egg'.

"Nami-swan's right, that rock is way too big for Usopp's shitty handy work to hold when it barely holds the shitty swordsman," Sanji added bluntly, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Hey!" wailed Usopp, though it went unnoticed.

It wasn't a lie the 'egg' was taller than Sanji and five times wider. And an indent was already starting to form in the wood under it, not to mention the small cracks surrounding it.

"Can you kick it overboard for me, Sanji – Kun?" asked Nami batting her eyes.

"Anything for a beautiful lady!" Sanji exclaimed in his extremely flirtatious voice while doing his infamous noodle dance.

Leaning on the wall of the galley, Zoro rolled his eyes, trying not to insult the ero-cook, it would inevitably turn into a fight; then the witch, who was already mad form what happened last time, would definitely never let him hear the end of it.

For reasons unknown to man no one noticed, but Sanji's flirting was always annoying, frustrating and sometimes nauseating. '_Does he ever get tired of being used by women relentlessly?' he thought._

Zoro knew why he hated it; a man he never once won in a fight to, lets others trample over him, Isn't it kind of demeaning to both of them? Hell, even when he finally beats the ero-cook in a fight, it would still be damn annoying as hell to hear another man swooning everything and anything with a skirt.

"I'm the captain!" Luffy yelled, interrupting Zoro's thoughts, "and what I say goes," he then wrapped his rubber limbs around the 'egg' and gave a look that a child would give when trying to scold their parents. "And I say we keep it!"

The entire crew knew not to press Luffy to do otherwise, so they sighed and accepted it.

As time flew by, Usopp got creative and drew on it. Luffy sat on it often. Nami would look at it often trying to assess how much she could sell it for. Sanji would leave a clean plate out for it at every meal because Luffy insisted it was an 'egg' and he had to get used to giving it food too. And from time to time Zoro would fall sleep leaning on it. The rock soon slowly became a part of their crew.

They had not reached the Grand Line yet when they started to hear creaking noises from under the 'egg'.

"Maybe we should move it before the floor breaks again," Nami suggested.

"Awe, but it would want to see the outdoors when it hatches," groaned Luffy.

"We are running out of wood to patch the floor up with, maybe we should listen to Nami" Usopp added.

_Crrreeeeaaak!_

Luffy stared at the freshly made crack and nodded solemnly. They moved it below deck, away from any previously damaged areas and there it stayed, even after they repaired the floor, made it to the grand line, meet Laboon, the night on whisky island, little garden, Drum island and Alabasta. Right through the arrival of two new members, forgotten by everyone the egg stayed in place.

Until…"what are you doing down here Luffy?"

"Waiting for Pochi to hatch," Chimed Luffy as he sat watching the egg intently.

Nami smiled knowing that her captain was just the type to do something so whimsical.

…

Sanji was putting the finishing touches on the crews' daily snack when Zoro strode in to the galley to find himself some sake.

"Don't drink now, the snacks will be out in a few minutes," Sanji snapped.

Not giving the cook any mind, Zoro went straight to the wine rack searching for something the cook would kill him for even touching.

"Listen when someone is talking to you, shit-head!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Why would I listen to a dart-brow like you?" Zoro grumbled under his breath, he wouldn't usually do this to people but the cook was the only infuriating exception.

"What was that shitty swordsman?" Sanji yelled, now leaning in on an attempt to seem more intimidating.

"Is there something wrong with you hearing, curly brow?" Zoro fired back.

"Do you want to die, seaweed-brain?" Sanji roared back, getting louder and closer to the point where their foreheads clashed against each other.

Zoro was about to open his mouth to shoot out another insult when the sound of someone clearing their voice rang loudly, begging for attention.

"Can I have a drink, cook-san?" Robin asked calmly, while looking up from the book that she had been trying to read.

"Of course, Robin-chwan!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts for eyes. Zoro rolled his eyes, annoyed to no end with Sanji and his silly whims.

Zoro observed Sanji gasp, gaining what seemed like a revelation which could change the entire world: "My poor Nami-swan, she hasn't had her drink yet!" Yep, it was something that could very much change _his _world. Zoro was astonished to find that somehow Sanji was able to run out of the door in that same exact instant, holding what looked like lemonade, and swooning "Nami-swan!"

Laughing softly, Zoro smiled and went back to the wine rack, shaking his head, trying to think of how Sanji could change his moods so fast.

"The cook will get mad if you do that," Robin warned as she walked out seemingly not interested in being disturbed by their fighting for a second time.

…

Outside Sanji was looking for his beloved Nami who was apparently below deck. Now glum that he did not find her in her room, and so desperate he even searched the storage room which she rarely went in to during her usual routine.

He was about to call out her name when he heard her giggle and not wishing to ruin her joyous laughter, he only smile and followed the sweet melody of her voice.

When he turned to see her in all her glory, he noticed the most disturbing thing he could ever imagine. He didn't know what to do. Even after his preparations and despite telling himself the truth he couldn't accept it. He had always seen it coming, but now that it actually happened….

She was kissing someone happily and not to mention willingly. He joy shown through in her face. Watching her, he knew he wouldn't be able to compete with Luffy on this. He also knew she was completely content with it—without him. and Far be it from him to ruin a girl's happiness.

Realizing he was in the way and without really thinking he dropped the drink he made with so much care and bolted, he couldn't just stand and watch as someone else had his hands on his…

Well Nami wasn't really his now was she?

He didn't care where his feet took him, he just ran and since the ship was so small his feet found their destination quite quickly.

…

Zoro finished deciding not to take any sake, well after Robin's annoying little comment, and was making his way to the door when he was greeted with the cook running in and slamming the door. The cook even went as far as locking the door, wishing to be alone, without _anyone_ in the kitchen.

Zoro took one look at Sanji and instantly got annoyed with his ugly mug; it looked twisted in defeated and annoyed the hell out of him. '_Why is this man so emotionally weak? Not only that, but why do I have to be the one who's going to have to deal with his shit? I didn't even take a sake in the end.'_

Not able to leave with the door locked and the cook leaning against it Zoro was left with a choice. And after a moment of thought he decided. He really didn't want to put up with the cook's behavior later and choose to resolve the problem then, besides how bad could Sanji's problem really be? "'hell's wrong with you?"

Zoro had only wanted to see the cook's reaction so he had an idea on how to treat the cook, but he soon realized he was in over his head with trying to help the cook with this, when the cook step forward and leaned his head on his shoulder.

_'What is wrong with the shit cook?' _That must have been the most demeaning thing he has done yet, and that's saying something when speaking about the cook who acts frivolous on a daily bases. '_Where did his manhood go? Wherever it was it wasn't on his shoulder acting like a delicate little girl. This man sincerely needed to grow a pair and man up. Sheesh!'_

…

As Sanji ran he couldn't think of anything else but holding something tight, desperate for something; for support. It was too much for him to take and since they were out at sea so he couldn't go to a bar and down all his troubles away by drinking.

_'Didn't she like me back?'_ She would leave bandages out for him almost every day when he was hurt, though he had his own, he liked the sentiment. He would wear them with pride. Not only had she noticed his pain and suffering she even tried to ease it so, why after all of this happened would she –? Not wanting to finish the thought, he closed his eyes.

Knowing there was nothing he could think to change it. He had noticed the sideways glances they would occasionally give each other; he knew this was coming ever since he first joined the crew. So why did he let himself fall so hard?

When he reached his destination he was content to find he was in the kitchen, his sanctuary.

Only one thing ruined it: Zoro was there. At this point Sanji couldn't bear to hold it in anymore he just wanted to break down now so he could get over it sooner, but damned Zoro was in the way. He wanted to rid himself of the outside, but again Zoro was there. Why was he still there? Why did he have to be the one that was there?

And of course out of nowhere Zoro just up and ask what the matter (well in the closest way possible for him). Knowing he couldn't talk while he was so choked up, he leaned on the first sign of support he could find. Trying his hardest to hold in any type of whimper that may leave his lips he stayed silent, not even caring it was that bastard's shoulder he was leaning on.

Forgetting it was the moss head he was leaning on for a while, his thoughts went to Nami. Dozens of thoughts flashed in his mind: her hair, her smile, her happy face, her crying face, her beli-eyed face, her furious face, and most of all her giving Luffy a sideways glance every now and then.

_'Why Nami? Why don't you love me? Why can't you love me?_

_NAMI!_

_Nami why? NA-mi! Please Nami love me!'_

He tried to stop the desperate thoughts of longing to his favorite red head, but they just would not submit to his will. So, he stayed there letting go of his ego and leaning on the seemingly indifferent shoulder. Though, he had half a mind to make sure he did not cry, '_not in front of Zoro that would be the end of me',_ and silently calmed himself.

And with one fleeting desperate thought,'_ will she ever see it as more? Will she ever love me? Will she ever be mine and no one else's?' _He knew it was childish and maybe asking for way too much but that didn't stop him from his wistful thinking.

…

Annoyed to all hells, Zoro was about to pry the cook off forcefully—this was just… awkward. Zoro didn't even like it when a girl did this, so why the hell would he let the drat-brow do it?

Then the blond said something that changed his sentiments; just slightly, "Na…Nam…Nami…"

It just piqued his interest…just slightly.

"What happened to Nami?" the blond was silent.

"Is she sick?" Sanji shook his head.

"Is she hurt?" another shake.

"Is she dying?" another shake.

"Is she…" he pause if it wasn't that then it had to be …"does she hate you?" this took some time but Sanji shook his head all the same.

_'So something happened with Nami and now he probably got the wrong idea and is crying about, typical.' Zoro concluded._

"Did she tell you something?" he said, a few octaves higher than the serene tone he had been unknowingly using, he hated to be a part of something that had to do with drama, it was the number one reason why he would sleep so much: so all the shit would happened and he wasn't awake to hear it.

After Sanji once again shook his head it really started to peeve Zoro_. 'If nothing was wrong why the hell is he crying?'_

"As much as I like to play 20 questions with you, what the hell are you crying for if she's fine?" Zoro growled he put up with this for far too long.

Despite this he didn't push or pry Sanji off.

Zoro knew those tears had not been for nothing, so he tried to think of any other reason. '_Oh no, he knows'_, Nami had told him to keep it from the cook when he had caught them not too long ago. Like if Zoro was going to tell the cook something like that, first off, he would not be believed and secondly, where would that conversation come up? "_Hey cook your little goddess is sleeping with the captain," _yeah, that is a real conversation starter_._ Well, of course it could very well come up in a fight, but like hell he would bring that up, like he wanted to hear what was sure to come after.

Luffy never bragged about it because, well it is Luffy we are talking about and he had confidence that never feared losing or got jealous over Nami. Nami wouldn't tell. Usopp would be too scared of Nami's wrath if he did. Chopper would not say it if he knew it would hurt the cook. Robin, well she was too much of an enigma to be sure why exactly she didn't but he could guess it was somewhere along those lines. So, it was understandable that the cook was never told.

The blond was head over heels for this girl and all Zoro could do was comfort him. He raised his hands to give the cook a hug, a soothing one, one that told him that though something shitty happened, it would be fine. He would get through this.

WAIT! What was he thinking? The shit cook didn't need his comfort! He was a man! One that was strong enough to rival him! Why would the cook need his help? He was perfectly able to tough it out.

Glad he didn't actually hug the cook, Zoro once again raised his hands, but now to push the cook away. The cook tensed, trying to hold in any tear that dare come to his eyes, which in turn stopped Zoro. The cook was doing his best to be manly and tough it out already, but still desperate for something he could never have…Damn, it was annoying not being able to push Sanji away.

Why was that? Why couldn't he push the dart brow away? Well he knew why.

What was the most annoying was the position they had with Sanji's head on his shoulder and had his hands griping tightly and furiously at the front of the shirt, scrunching it to the point where he knew that he had to iron it later. He hated ironing.

NO! That wasn't why he was mad, what if someone saw them? The door was locked sure, but –NOT IT EITHER, what was most infuriating was the fact that he wanted to hold him, but he didn't want to use him in anyway and holding him seemed like that, for his own satisfaction...

Giving the cook a reason to believe there was something in between them and whether he accepted or not it would be like adding salt to his wounds. If he didn't accept, then it would be very awkward between them, though they didn't get along they had their moments even if it would only be brief. And if he did accept, well that wouldn't happen now would it?

Sanji was in that position because of his heartbreak with Nami, not him. It would be extremely rude just to shove his emotions into someone while they come to you in hopes of console to their own emotions.

Hugging him would be way too obvious and was way too intimate to be brushed off as nothing and they didn't get along well enough to for it to be brushed off as a regular run of the mill friendly comfort hug.

And he would not do that, there was no way he would want to give the already miserable cook mixed feelings; but he wanted to. NO. He will not use Sanji like every girl who meet the cook seemed to do. The cook was always so eager for every woman. Only to be left alone, it was sad really 'the one who falls first is the one who gets hurt' or something like that; and in Sanji's case that was always him.

He would even make an idiot of himself by doing a silly dance to put some joy in others hearts, but seeing Sanji lose himself like this; Zoro knew that the buffoon's smile never really reached the depths of his soul, despite what his eyes showed. Sanji was the type to keep his problems to himself until he was alone, like now when he refuses to cry despite everything.

Right now what Sanji needed was someone, not some jerk. He needed to be eased not agitated. He needed someone who would not make fun of him afterwards. He needed someone who would not push him away at his desperate attempts to regain his inner peace. He needed someone caring, thoughtful, benevolent and serene. None of which gruff, stocky, slightly sadistic Zoro thought he could pull off.

…

He didn't care that he was acting overly emotional, hell he didn't even care it was the Moss head that he was clinging to. He just wanted comfort; nothing serious, nothing sensual, just the knowledge that something was there if things went bad.

It felt like hours, he felt bare only having the warmth of the swordsman's shoulder on his face and fingers. But he dared not to complain. This was better than nothing and he probably was being more of an aggravation to the green haired man than he could ever guess.

Not caring weather the swordsman was happy with it, he let he mind subside. Trying to Keep from thinking about the _'what if's'_ and the '_you should haves_' as best he could, Sanji was on the verge of another breakdown, with only the calm body in front of him to ease his sorrow.

So when the body in front of him started to tense the sudden realization that this wasn't something he should be doing. Especially, to the man who was in a sense his rival, and though it remained unspoken they were sworn enemies. Well that and he actually liked fighting with the swordsman.

Despite the fact that he was showing Zoro his shameful side, he did not want to let go of his last fleeting warmth. He tightened his grip but soon realized that he was already griping on as tightly as he could. The swordsman visibly relaxed calming Sanji once more, maybe it was just the angle of their position.

Sanji kept the rhythm of the body in front of him feeling a little too dependent. Somewhere inside him something was sent out warning to be on high alert; something strange was going to happen.

…

Zoro sighed not wishing to hug him, he thought of what else he could do: a pat on the back…no too close to a hug…..a pat on the shoulder…no that's not right either….

After search a while Zoro found it; the perfect spot! Zoro awkwardly raised his hand to the only place endearment didn't seem too intimate, on top of the blonds head. It felt soft like if the cook actually used conditioner, and it smelled like girl's shampoo, expensive cologne with the mix of spices and his regular dose of nicotine, it actually felt...Nice. BIG MISTAKE! He hadn't noticed until the Sanji shifted, that he had his face nuzzling the blonde's hair. Sanji moved uneasily getting the Marimo's head off his.

Sanji looked up surprised with the swordsman's actions. In his usual mood it was hard to see that the blond had any color other than black in his eyes, but like this with his irises enlarged the blue showed true. Captivating Zoro with it once more, he again like that time gazed deep into Sanji's one visible eye forgetting everything around him. A pink hue around the cook's eye emphasized his already enlarged blue eye. Sanji's eye was so focused and treading with caution that they seemed to pierce straight though anything, even Zoro.

As he stared he recalled the last time he looked in to his eye like that…

….

_After one of his usual jeers towards the curlicue something strange happened the blond didn't fight back instead he just turned trying to run away, without thinking he grabbed the cook's arm and clamped down tight not allowing such a cowardice from the cook._

_When he looked into the cooks eyes he definitely noticed the cook's tears pilling up behind his visible eye, not knowing what to do he looked towards the floor like it would tell him what to do. Well that and he discovered he could hardly look at that pained blue eye for too long._

_At first he just thought it was strange that the blond was wearing red gloves, but in a closer inspection Zoro noticed that the blond was bleeding heavily, it must have been because of the glass in ruble while he was searching for a certain 'dead' Marimo. It dripped freely on to the metal bar he held in his hand. Coming from experience he knew once you get cut with broken glass it doesn't stop bleeding unless you place pressure on it. _

_He didn't pressure the blond further on this; mainly, because he wouldn't get a straight answer from Sanji anyways._

_He turned so Sanji wouldn't see it but he was silently laughing to himself. Though he did feel a little regret that he did so, the blond searched for him as if one of his precious ladies were hurt, which made him kind of glad he was being as reckless for someone who didn't look good in skirt. Sanji did it without thinking too much on the consequences and got his precious hands hurt in the process. How was he ever going to make fun of that with pride or dignity? That would have been a low blow since Sanji sacrificed his pride and joy for him._

_He really didn't know why, but he, in best way possible, tried to assure Sanji that it would be unthinkable to suspect he would die like that. Maybe it was the sickening feeling he got when he saw that the cook's face was openly distorted with loss. Like hell he would ever know._

_Zoro was not blind, he knew that this injury was bad and needed to be wrapped before it got infected or bleed too much blood. Not wishing to see the cook in person when he left bandages for him. He left them where her knew the cook would find it, the stove. Though the cook may not be in fit condition to cook, something in his gut told him the cook would still attempt it._

_They had just skipped lunch due to the mess and the flooding (the ship didn't actually flood, but when the impact hit the ship whirled allowing water come on board), which was unheard of in the straw hat's ship since their captain's stomach knew no bounds._

_Meaning the meal would have to be twice as big in compensation. With that injury he seriously doubted the cook could just say it was nothing, when even the plates would be plastered with blood._

_His assumption was correct. Though when they first started eating no one said anything but they all noticed the cook's bandaged hands._

_Zoro felt happy just by the cook wearing the bandages he gave him, when the cook first started bragging saying that someone cared for him deeply, and when the cook would turn looking straight at him with high spirits and a hopeful gleam in his eyes, but it all stopped when the cook would shut all of that joy down and shot him a "unlike some one we know, I'm loved" and would hint that Nami gave him the bandages. Insisting she noticed. As if she noticed something besides her money! She would of course correct him but the blond would insist gloating "she's too afraid to say the truth isn't it just so touching, thank you, Nami-swan my goddess of love."_

_Though he did not like hearing the blonde's presumptions he would still leave another set out for him whenever he noticed the wrappings had bloodstains seeping to the surface, until the gashed were finally healed. He admitted wanting to strangle the cook, for not getting that is was not Nami who gave him the bandages, for not even being grateful, for flirting with Nami even more fervently (surprisingly possible), for everything he did that pissed him off. Yet at the end of the day he would always leave another set of bandages without a note stating whom it was from._

_Even when the bandages weren't involved, something about the cook caught his attention. Maybe it was the cook's fastidious, fiery attitude. Maybe it was the cook's reaction towards women, the cook's glares, eye color, or… smile?_

_He always tried not to think too much on it but after having that run in, finding that the cook didn't completely hate him, well as much as he thought, it sparked something; something that he couldn't quite get his finger on. At first he justified it as being especially annoyed with the cook. But he soon started getting a closer look on the cook._

_When they first meet the cook really didn't mean anything to him: all he did was flirt with Nami. It was strange but somehow he just up and told him his life's dream, sure it was more or less because the cook was pissing him off but telling someone he just meet in passing wasn't something Zoro would find himself doing often. It wasn't a secret but definitely not what he would usually tell people when he first meets them. Then the time in Cocoyasi Village when they finally got to meet properly all they could do was bicker over Nami being a murderer or not._

_With all the fighting, no wonder they never really got to know each other that well. Or at least Zoro never bothered to get to know the stupidly annoying cook who fell for every skirt that past him. True, their fighting was something that helped them find out what was going through the others head, somewhat, but not enough to actually notice each other._

_There is no wonder why he never once glanced at the cook more than he absolutely had to. For some unknown reason, after seeing the cook with an expression that he had never seen on him before, it sparked a tiny shred of interest._

_After a slightly closer inspection, he soon realized that the inspections were getting to be longer than he had ever inspected anyone. True it was most likely because the cook was eccentric. But truth be told it seem to be something else, something more…_

_It was then when he himself finally got a hint about his feelings for the blond. But he knew if he were to act, if he didn't already, the blond would undoubtedly hate his guts … and spit on his grave._

The piercing blue eye still stared at him with no hint of emotion, besides the pink hue on where the white should have been. It looked deep into the swordsman's soul searching if there was any deeper meaning behind Zoro's actions. Either way an instant later, Sanji scrunched up his face again and dug his head back into Zoro's shoulder.

Shame, self-pity; whatever it was it saved him, so he didn't have complaints, but decided that doing that again was not a good idea. Determining whether he should go for it or just stand there like an idiot with the one person he actually wanted to wrap his arms around leaning on him practically begging for it.

After a while the swordsman finally gave up on his stupid fear, insecurity, pride, whatever it was; and before he could think he had his arms around Sanji's waist and head, nudging it further into his shoulder. The blond seemed to resist for a while but soon gave up.

The blond calmed and finally let his tears run freely. He used the swordsman shoulder to muffle his wails letting it all out on to the swordsman's shoulder. Zoro felt a pang go through him this was not the way he wanted the fiery, fierce blond that he always fought against and came to love, to act. His angry reappeared but not towards Sanji, at the sea witch for always stringing Sanji along and was only friendly with him to use him for her own gain, it just wasn't fair.

The blondes' tears subsided soon after and he calmed, still shaky but calm all the same. They stayed there for a long while none of them wanting to move. Until…

…

Sanji didn't know how to act or what the swordsman meant by the pat it was awkward and the swordsman in no way made it discreet, especially with his head practically shoving his face into his hair. The was the seaweed head did the action so suavely, it seemed like the swordsman did this often, just sticking his face near other's faces and basically breathing in their hair. It wasn't something he wanted to picture the swordsman doing but hey it was the man with moss for brains doing this, therefore anything was possible—who knows what moss does on its free time.

He could only glare at the moss head trying to discern what the meaning behind_ that_. It certainly was not an accidental _oh-I'm-sorry-I-thought-you-were-my-girlfriend_ thing.

But looking at the swordsman's face all he saw was concern and worry, the idiot even had his mouth agape it almost made him want to laugh, almost.

He hated the fact that he made the swordsman worry but he himself couldn't find something to say to help the swordsman, it was like he was useless.

Just so useless…

The memory of Nami came rushing back catching him off guard while he was distracted worrying over Zoro. He soon forgot why he was looking at the swordsman as he scrunched up his nose and dug his head into Zoro's shoulder.

Nami didn't love him. Even after caring for him so much for so long. She noticed his wounds and leave him bandages in the stove, a place he would only look, silently begging him to use them. He had his own by like if he would use his when a beautiful woman such as Nami would leave him some it would be like trampling over her heart, he would never do that, not to her. She would even go as far to leave bandages out for him whenever his blood would seep through the one's he was wearing.

He would never tell a soul but he after getting another set after bleeding so much on the first day, he got some of Usopp's red paint and put it on the bandage. He again was happy to find that once again, a new set of bandages was mysteriously in his stove waiting for his use. He did this repeatedly, even after the wound had closed up and would still find his prized in the stove every morning. He hated doing this to her, but he had to have confirmation.

He never saw Nami put it in but there was no one else at that time that could do something like that. Luffy would never notice if 'blood' would reappear so he was out. Zoro was always sleeping and would never, not even under threat of death do that for him. Usopp probably didn't even have any bandages on him and wouldn't give it to him so secretively if he had, there would be no point in doing so. So only, a tentative Nami was the only one who could/would do it.

Plus the first time he found one it had a capital 'N' written on it, it seemed so much like a calling to him.

So why did she not love him back? Wasn't that kind of like proof? She would always call him with her endearment "kun", always smile to him, always made him feel so happy, it even seemed possible she was the one.

Why was he here shoving his face in to the Marimo's body, shoving him into his troubles? When Nami was over there with Luffy doing God knows what. Why was he such a coward and just let it happen.

Oh right, his_ chivalry_ and wish never to ruin the red heads happiness, even if it was with someone else. So why if he came to terms with it was he crying onto the swordsman's shoulder…. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Whoa, wait a second, since when was he crying?

Though, he had to admit it letting his frustrations out felt good but why on the moss head? The moss head would never let this go and then the whole crew, including the lovely Nami, would know he cried on a man's shoulder.

The idiot's arms out of nowhere suddenly wrapped around him holding him firmly on his waist and head, clamping down hard on him, encasing him. At first he was too shocked to do anything that was absolutely the last thing he expected from Zoro but soon after he tried to break free. Despite his struggle the swordsman's upper strength was relentless and would not budge, at least that is what he told himself to justify this, not wanting to admit that is what he secretly wanted the swordsman to do.

Full of frustration and having already cried on the swordsman he finally lost his last shred of self-control and let it all out, the Moss-head was going to make fun of him afterwards anyways.

He hated the thought but the muscle-head's aura felt nice and comforting. Almost like a good friend, almost.

After his tears subsided he felt a little shaky after letting it all out at once. He would never admit it but he knew Zoro did everything he possibly could to help him and there was no flaw in his silent consoling. Not only did he allow him to lean on him but also to cry, to wail, to tense, to act emotional, to be absolutely stupid, to push all his problems onto him, but he did it without a single jab about his rejection.

The guy was a miracle—almost, not really, actually not at all— Sanji would have done it any day or time if a girl did that to him. Girls were always allowed to—wait a second! Sanji was definitely not a girl.

Had the idiot been so deprived of women for so long that he felt that he should treat the cook like one? Not likely, the cook knew Zoro would never do that, unless it was to mock him but there was no mocking involved—yet. Even so Sanji couldn't quite believe that the swordsman would ever really go so far for anyone.

As he was trying to get a better outlook on the swordsman's personality and purpose, he realized that even though so long had past and his tears had dried already to the point that it wasn't even a whimper any more, they were still entangled in an awkward embrace.

Then the world outside came crashing in.

…

The world around them that they somehow tuned out came crashing in.

"Hey Sanji I know you're in there open up, it's me Nami" she yelled banging on the door acting oh so worried, that pissed him off. Though he had to admit it was strange hearing her say Sanji without her usual endearment.

She more than likely noticed that Sanji knew and came to comfort him, but was too late he was there where she should have been, he nursed Sanji's wounds, not her. Even though she was there to be a Good Samaritan he still found her to be a witch and didn't want her anywhere near Sanji while he was in this state right after he finally was cooling down.

Sanji was his for those few moments and if she didn't interfere maybe, just maybe, since the blond didn't reject him he could have made thing a little more intimate…

Though that would have been impossible Sanji was still unattainable and at that moment any moves beyond the hug would have been a fatal mistake and the blond would never again come to his side.

While still in his arms Zoro felt the blonde slip away from his grasp once again to go with the witch who stood outside the locked door. When will the idiot finally get it? Zoro wanted him as something more than Nami would _ever_.

It was silly and childish of his usually composed self but something about the blond always brought out the worst in him disenabling him to keep calm or think straight.

_Will he ever be mine? Sure for some reason he came to me when he needed comfort but is that all this will ever be? _Zoro was grateful for the blond seeking him out or at least ending up with him when he wanted comfort but will the blond ever see it as more? Zoro calmed himself letting one last fleeting though cross his mind.

Will he ever see it as more? _Will Sanji ever love me? Will he ever be mine and no one else's? _Zoro knew it was childish and maybe asking for way too much but that didn't stop him from his wistful thinking.


	3. Chapter 2: poachers

Chapter 2: poachers!

_Crash, rrrrr! Pat, Pat, Pat, cr-eak, _**_BANG!_**

"What was that?" Nami asked breaking away, looking towards the door which was just slammed.

"A really big rat" Answered Luffy in a voice that screamed the word_: obviously_. Nami sighed wearily. '_Of course it is'_, she thought sarcastically.

"Whoa! Look Nami, Pochi's starting to move!" Luffy chimed as he wrapped his rubber hands around the egg and dragged it outside, with ease.

Nami followed behind watching her lover run like there was no tomorrow, loosely holding on to the 'egg' allowing it to bounce freely, and more than likely damage the ship. Yep, that was Luffy, reckless and fun loving, Luffy.

Though she had to admit he was right the 'egg' seemed to have a crack in it. '_So he was right it is an egg', _she snorted feeling a bit rueful for not believing him and like the rest of the crew thought it was a rock.

Before Luffy could gather everyone outside to relish in the egg's glory, a voice asked "Did Sanji find you? Last time I saw him he was searching for you to give you your drink to ward off this heat." It was Robin she was sitting in a seat she placed outside, not even looking up from her book.

A cold sweat came down Nami's brow, as she searched the deck for the usually hot-headed cook. He wasn't there, she should have realized sooner when she didn't hear the cook's usual wooing.

She knew all the signs a guy would show when they liked her and she would just charm them into giving her meals, and most of the time money and jewels—it was one of the best ways to get easy money.

And Sanji had all of the signs; at first it was just to woo him into giving her free food at the Baratie. But now it seemed to backfire he got the wrong idea and she was not interested. It was nice at first when he would do whatever she would ask, but now that she was with Luffy she felt like she needed to hide it, to keep order in their small ship.

She ran down to see what she heard fall on the floor of the storage room, and to her horror, she found broken glass cup on the wet wooden floor. She didn't bother to pick it up, as she made her way to the kitchen door, the only place where he would have run off to. When she got there she looked around, and noticed that for some reason everyone seemed to be looking at her.

"Why did you run off like that Nami?" Luffy ask worriedly, well as worried as he ever got, from his seat atop the egg that was due to hatch soon.

"Umm, remember how I heard something in the storage room?" she asked cryptically, hoping no one would understand what was going on except herself and Luffy. If he knew he might be able to get the crew away from the deck, it was a long shot, but she had to try.

"Yeah the really big rat; Why?" he chimed, making Usopp and Chopper give off a high pitched sound that sounded like a cross between a screech, and an disgusted 'eww'. Apparently they both won't be going to the storage room any time soon.

She sigh, sometimes Luffy really could be way too oblivious. How was she going to get through to someone so thick-headed? Sure sometimes he was more insightful than she was, but why couldn't he be that right now?

"Well now I need to go talk to Sanji, about _it_." Nami stated, stressing the, _it._ Hopefully he would get the hint, but it all felt so impossible. Luffy was too excited that Pochi was going to hatch, and wouldn't notice.

"Seems like we should hold off festivities until tomorrow." declared Robin, being the only one that understood what Nami meant. '_It's such a blessing to have you here', _Nami mentally thanked Robin. She almost cried tears of joy for her good fortune of having a nakama that actually understood what she meant.

"But, whhhy?" Luffy, Usopp and chopper all whined in unison, Robin countered by giving them all a sweet smile with the threatening aura that could scare off even the toughest of men. They all seemed depressed since none of them wanted to delay Pochi's party.

"Don't worry if we are lucky we could make it tonight, but first can you all go below deck for a while?" Nami asked. All nodded and scurried off the deck hoping for the best, leaving her, and the egg as the only ones left on the deck.

…

"Hey Sanji I know you're in there open up, it's me Nami" she spoke just loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door, while knocking softly on the door almost begging for entry.

_'Is that really Nami-swan? She sounds so worried'_, Sanji thought. He looked towards the closed door where she stood behind, so glad he had locked it '_what would she think if she saw me like this? Wait it doesn't matter I'm pretty sure my eyes don't look like I have been crying, though I may look and sound a little shaky'._

Not sure whether he should open the door, or just stay the way he was, clinging on to Zoro. The realization hit him like a bucket full of ice cold water; he was clinging to Zoro.

His face was flushed of all color, so thankful that in his frenzy he locked the door; which enabled him to evade an 'Oh, fuck', moment of vindicating the situation; like a man who was just caught cheating… with a man…. A cold shudder surged down his spine.

His entire body suddenly felt weak, '_what if I hadn't locked the door?_' the mere thought was enough to make his stomach rot. What would he have done if she caught him clinging on to someone else, much less a man, and much less Zoro?

After contemplating on it for a while, he felt devastated. Nami would not care.

Taking a deep breath he tried to slip out of the Marimo's warm embrace, but as he first started to slip out the muscle-head seemed to not want to let go. Though after a bit of struggle he was let out all the same; he thought it was odd, but tried to pay it no mind.

The guy must be a secretly caring person, and buried it under a rough exterior. Even so…they kind of hated each other.

Well he didn't _hate_ him, exactly… it was just every now and then he just had this incredible urge to dropkick him in the face. He also assumed that Zoro was on the same page because almost the same exact retorts were thrown around almost daily as an excuse to fight—either that or the single celled organism just couldn't remember.

"Aren't you going to open the door and tell the sea witch you are fine or something?" Zoro ask in a very irritated tone.

"Nami is not a Sea witch, moss head! What can't your single-celled mind get the concept of a lady?" he spat, glaring at Zoro.

"Apparently, I can't, so enlighten me dart-brow." Zoro countered in deep voice, his words were dripping with vile. It caught Sanji off guard, since when did Zoro ever get that mad? Sure they fought often, but never had the swordsman sounded so enraged, so quickly.

"Sanji-kun does this mean you are okay with it? If so you really gave me a scare; I thought that you were not okay with it." Nami-swan asked a little tentative on the suffix 'kun' but overall hopeful.

Forgetting Zoro, Sanji's heart dropped, he didn't know what to say to her. He had to tell her he was okay with it regardless of what he thought. He wouldn't want to worry her pretty little head, but somehow the words just wouldn't come.

"You should tell her you're fine." Zoro suggested almost out of nowhere, it was like his previous anger just diminished. He put his hand onto Sanji's shoulder reassuringly. The worry Zoro gave before almost made him laugh and get angry at himself; but now Zoro's worry felt almost like pity making Sanji's anger flare—he didn't need the swordsman's pity.

"It is fine I'm okay with it Nami-swan!" he said in the most flirtatious voice possible to reassure Nami and under his breath he added darkly "I don't need your pity moss-head."

"Then why did you lock the door?" Nami asked perceptively.

"Umm. Uhh…Ugh." he stammered again lost for words. Zoro seemed to disregard the comment and gave a light squeeze on his shoulder telling him to calm down.

"Like he needs to tell you." Zoro shouted quite annoyed, seemingly noticing that Sanji wouldn't be able to find anything to say.

It only flared his angry further, Sanji didn't need his help. Any help from Zoro would make Nami think he was hurt and would make her worry, why couldn't Zoro realize he was making it worst.

"Didn't I already tell you? I don't need your help." He whispered fiercely holding back his rage so Nami won't hear. Annoyed, he shoved Zoro's hand off.

"What was that shit-cook?" snarled Zoro, Sanji was not sure why he was so mad.

"You heard me seaweed brain!" barked Sanji.

Nami chuckled. "I never thought that I'd be so happy hearing you two fight, and even less so it making anything better" Sanji could hear the relief she had.

What else could he do she seemed happy. How she thought he was okay with it was kind of a mystery to him, but now she was happy and that was good. All that was left was getting used to seeing her with Luffy.

Still Zoro's smile seemed a bit solemn and Sanji couldn't quite put his finger on why. It piqued his interest though, but when the stupid moss head turned to look at him, his face turned into a face that yelled 'You creep', and all lingering interest was lost.

….

A few hours later everyone was outside dancing, playing games or drinking Sake. It was a festivity that made everyone lighthearted, even Sanji had to admit that even though today may have been shitty, this party was a good way to get his mind off of things, especially since he had to cook so much to keep their captain content.

He found it easy to fawn over Nami as he always had, though today he may have had as much vigor as usual, it felt more platonic. The way it always was with women, he would treat them all exceptionally well, but nothing more than that. Women deserved their own say and he wasn't going to make them do anything they didn't want; that would contradict himself, and all he stood for.

He came to that stance at very young age; it was the one thing that stayed with him throughout. Something just kept him from dropping it, it was as if it was written in his blood to treat woman nicely.

Well the reason he had started treating women properly was because of blood.

He was about to recall, when Nami-swan asked "Oh, Sanji-kun can I have a refill?"

"Yes my angel of love." Sanji exclaimed running in and out of the kitchen to give her the refill she desired, this time however he didn't say it with doting her as his main goal, he loved her, but that would only make things worse.

Contrary to popular belief, he did know women had tendency to use him, but he was taught never to hurt a lady and to show them affection any chance he got. Nami knew his overlooking personality and used it, many times, might he add, but she was the _only_ woman who did not make him feel irritated after one too many request.

There had been many girls who had over exploited him, but he never had the heart to tell them no. It was engraved in his bones. After many years of learning to be a gentleman, he could not do otherwise.

Hell, every time a girl did wrong he felt inclined to believe in their innocence, like her innocence, there must have been a reason, like she had a reason. Every time he thought for a second that a woman was a problem, or was a bad person, she in her final moments would pop in his mind to haunt him...

But unlike all the other girls Nami never once made him angry or feel like he didn't want to comply with her. In fact because of this, he was able to rid himself of his guilt. In many ways Nami was truly his 'angel'.

More than likely since Nami and her both had bad things happen to them and both took it upon themselves to help other, both had suffered helping those who they knew wouldn't like them if they did, and both took the blame for years without malice. How could he ever hate her?

In fact, that is what she did that made him love her so much; she did so much for others despite herself. And guess what? She did not disappoint him. She even stayed strong throughout her whole ordeal and that caught his eye, she was indeed a worthy woman.

After that it didn't take long until he fell in love. Everything about her captivated him.

"I didn't want to force you into talking in front of Zoro, god knows how bad it could have been if I asked with him around, but seriously are you okay with everything?" Nami had asked in a low whisper, so only he could hear.

At first he was so caught up with his thoughts that it didn't register that she was talking to him, but quickly added. "Nami-swan is free to go out with whomever she likes." He smiled; at least that was true.

His mind was going haywire with, '_she cares so much_' and '_no, she doesn't'._ At odds with himself feeling a bit unstable, he searched for his usual stress reliever: a kicking bag called: Roronoa Zoro.

He looked like if he was sleeping, no wait he was talking to Robin about something. Bingo! That was the perfect thing to get mad at him for; he now had an excuse. Sometimes it was just too easy he should be awarded with something for his luck.

His luck…. Last time he checked, he was not what you would call 'lucky'. His luck left him with a huge guilt, a terrible family, starving on a deserted island, and away from the one he loved. He was definitely not lucky.

Nami once again caught his attention by grabbing his arm and add concernedly, "I love Luffy, so please don't do anything rash."

"Don't worry I know, and I would never hurt a lady so if you don't want me to I won't force you. And if you ever need a shoulder to cry on I will always be there for you, Nami-swan." He reassured her one last time.

…

Zoro was angry, the stupid love-cook let her off the hook, he admitted to not stopping it, but he wanted to keep on the cook's relatively good side and doing that would just make the cook hate him, wait he already did.

Even if the cook allowed Zoro to hold him, it was not love, not even friendship. It was just him finally needing to let go of his pride and letting out all of his problems, he was human and well humans do have their breaking points, even the strongest and most oblivious cry from time to time.

He was mad at the cook at first because honestly in those situations he doesn't know what to do and resented every minute of unknown and uncertain stress. But something about Sanji just made him find what felt right to do in that situation.

Why did the idiot have to give him such an opening? Did he really think that since they fought all the time that Zoro won't try and jump him? Well guess what Zoro was the one on the crew who would be the happiest to do so.

Back to why he was angry, the cook was back to his old self giving Nami every compliment he could get the chance to say, right back to the self that was being used. Damn, so frustrating! What was all that Nami, Nami, stuff about then? Because, he sure as hell didn't get it.

_'First he says that he loves the girl comes crying to me over it, give me false hopes, and then doesn't even care that she is with someone else and is totally fine with it?'_

Oh, yeah… that is what started this whole mess, his unrequited feelings for Nami; just like he was too afraid to actually make a move, dancing on his toes trying not to get Sanji to hate him more.

_'There should a limit to how much one could hate another, so I wouldn't have to worry about pissing him off more, after he reached the limit.'_ Zoro sighed the day would never come.

'_Still "_why is Sanji still fawning over her?_" granted he doesn't look cute in a skirt or otherwise, nor does he look at all feminine, and the cook only seemed to like those types: women; but just once could I have an actual chance?_ 'Thought Zoro not noticing what he said out loud until, it was too late…

"Doing that is just his way of saying he's okay with her dating the captain. You shouldn't worry too much swordsman-san, he will come to you when you either need him most or least expect him to." Robin said evenly, pausing only to sip her tea, leaving Zoro with a shiver_, 'is there nothing that woman doesn't hear, even thoughts?'_ "Don't worry it is not love he feels for her but rather a deep respect, though he doesn't quite comprehend it to the fullest yet."

"Yeah that's exactly—", He stopped his sarcastic speech when he notice the drink Sanji was giving Nami; lemonade. Is the guy serious? Or is he just mocking himself?

"Did something catch your eye?" Robin asked curiously.

_'Oh, right somehow she knows how I feel about the cook, not only that but she is curious. That's just great the only one on this ship I don't trust is the one who just so happens to know, great, just great.'_ Feeling curious eyes watching him, he notices that he caught her attention and she was now intently waiting for his answer, perfect.

Deciding to be truthful—he guessed she would know he was lying and would find out one way or another; she was a perceptive person with way too many mysteries. "That glass it is lemonade." He started, but with her still staring at him so intensely he figure she wanted to know why that was so significant. "It was the drink he was going to give her when he caught her and Luffy."

She smiled "Then he will with no doubt come to you, just give it time."

Yeah she was a bit cryptic; he didn't know why she thought so, but soon decide he did not want to know what was going on in her ever knowing head. It would be too painful.

He looked back at Sanji the forgotten anger that he had came rushing back when he noticed that Nami was grabbing Sanji's arm. Didn't she have a boyfriend? That's how this started and then she just up and gives the cook the wrong message, again.

Didn't she have enough of torturing both of them? If she didn't like the cook she shouldn't act like she did. No wonder the cook always thought he had a chance; Sanji was smiling like the stupid ero-cook he is.

He felt an urge to start weight training, before he threw up. Just as he got up to go lift weights a certain idiot barked "Marimo, don't dare talk to a lady, they are way too classy your barbaric speech."

Ah, the cook, got to love a man who wants to fight you went he doesn't know you are aching to. "I'm the one whose speech needs help? You're the one who can't say his suffixes correctly."

"Got a problem with it, moss-head?" Sanji asked raising his brow.

"Yeah I got a problem with it, love-cook." which wasn't a lie, just not for the reasons the cook would have thought.

Instead of Sanji bothering to give another comeback, he tried to kick Zoro square in the head. But Zoro was just as quick to draw his swords and block the kick with his blade. They had been talking for far too long and it was starting to irritate both of them.

To the naked eye they were just flashes of black, and glares of light bouncing off Zoro's blades. They were now on some distant world somehow connected through the fight. Neither of them was able to make any real attacks, forever in a stalemate, somehow knowing the others next move.

Zoro sliced the air, Sanji ducked. Sanji kicked towards Zoro's collar bone, Zoro blocked. Zoro aimed for Sanji's shoulder, Sanji block. Sanji aimed for the back of Zoro's head while doing a handstand, Zoro dodged.

It went on and on like this until Nami came and punched both of them upside the head. "Did you forget that last time you fought like this you guys barely missed killing me?" she ask angrily, still mad about him narrowly missing her with his sword the day before.

As if he didn't have any control over his blades, and would have actually hurt her. The dumb bitch was walking right past them, and was he really so bad with his swordsmanship, that he would accidentally hurt his nakama? For the record, she was in the direct line of impact, but he was able to move the blade enough to miss her.

Now he has twice as much debt than he originally did, which he had already lost count of with all of her interest rates and fees. Sanji was so pissed at him that he almost refused to give him dinner, but thought it would be a waste of food and let Zoro have the 'leftovers'.

He laughed at the thought now, didn't the love cook know that with Luffy leftovers don't exist; especially, when the food had meat in it. At first he thought Sanji must have saved him dinner, feeling guilt for not letting him eat.

But while eating Luffy entered hungry yet again and claimed that he didn't get the sirloin meat that Zoro had been enjoying peacefully. The thought that Sanji made him a special meal made his day even if his debt more than doubled and after that Luffy kept trying to steal his food.

He almost smiled if it weren't for Nami scolding them, and Sanji professing his 'eternal sorrow, and guilt' and saying stuff like 'I deserved this'. Why the idiot was begging for the witches forgiveness on his knees was beyond Zoro's comprehension.

…

While the crew was busy being distracted by the farce between Nami, Zoro and Sanji, there was a ship that they failed to notice. It was far enough not to see the crew even with a telescope, but close enough for them to be able to see the egg that was now out on the Strawhat's deck.

"You own me from last time, so you go feed the crazy bastard." was heard in the background along with a lot of animal rattling in their cages and many different exotic animal calls.

"Will you shut up you maggots!? –Captain is there something that caught your eye?" asked the first mate of the ship, watching his captain intently look at the ship that they were passing by.

"Look at the egg that they have on their ship does that ring any bells?" the captain asked calmly, which was not something he did often, giving the first mate a shiver.

"Why…uh…is-is that… a…ah…. that egg! It's one of the rarest creatures of the sea. How did they manage to get ahold of it?" the first mate finished ecstatically barley able to hold in his excitement.

"Set a course to that ship. Remember that egg is worth more than you maggots will ever get in all your lives combined. So if you want your biggest pay day yet, I'd advise you get the egg nice and safe on this ship, it would be worthless if it dies before it hatches." The captain advised.


	4. Chapter 3: pochi is a what?

Chapter 3: Pochi is a what!?

Nami was yelling at Zoro and Sanji, Zoro was ignoring her, while Sanji was begging for forgiveness. Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were playing a game, that included chopsticks and dancing. And Robin was sipping her tea and enjoying the scenery. And no one was paying attention to the sea; all assuming they were the only ones for miles.

Not noticing the ship that was slowly creeping closer to them just past the horizon in that starry night. Nor do they notice some of the men on the other ship were looking hungrily at Pochi's egg.

Pochi's egg was it huge and distinguishable with light shade of blue and single dark blue ring on the top. The ring was identifiable even with all of Usopp's doodles of the crew, Kaya and their adventures that were located by its center.

The invasion of the ship went unnoticed until a single yelp pried out from a certain long-nosed boy's mouth. "Don't give us any trouble while we take the egg or your friend gets it!" growled a man who placed a gun to Usopp's head, glaring at each of the crew members one at a time.

Looking at the man's crewmembers it was noticeable that they all seemed a bit disappointed, seems some were expecting something more, while others were already crowding around the egg getting ready to move it.

The entire Straw hat crew was silent for a moment debating how to stop the invaders and save Usopp. All except for one money loving navigator who asked, "Why do you want the egg? It's worth almost nothing; trust me I've tried to sell it before."

"Nami, you tried to sell Pochi?" Luffy asked incredulously sounding hurt more than anything.

"You must have been selling to the wrong people, young miss." Sneered a man who stayed on the invading ship, he seemed to have authority over the other men, so it was safe to say he was the captain.

The captain was a heavy looking man with a lot of scars all over his body, and his ship was no different. There were many exotic animals on the ship too. It seems these people were not amateurs at taking animals.

"Why, what is it exactly, since you seem to know so much?" Nami asked a little annoyed that she may have been able to sell the thing.

"The egg cost more than we could fetch with ten of your little friend over there," he said pointing towards Chopper who was hiding incorrectly behind Luffy's legs, in hopes of not being seen." but don't worry your pretty little head over what it is. It's for the best you don't know."

Robin exhaled, "I read a book on this once, Pochi is a rare form of fish, which lives in winter climates. They fetch for a very great profit."

_'Is there anything this woman has not read about?' _Thought Zoro. "Why, if you knew what it was did you decide to finally tell us now?" questioned Zoro as he glared at her assessing reason for her keeping it from them.

"I assumed you knew. No one asked me what it was." Robin clarified.

"Are you seriously questioning Robin now, Marimo?" Sanji roared, even though he was standing next to Zoro, evidentially still mad that Zoro never came around to trusting Robin.

"You want to start something, curly-brow?" Zoro asked.

"Why not, moss head?" Sanji shot back just as fiercely.

"Will you two shut up, this is serious!" Nami yelled angrily.

"Just how much would this fish cost?" Nami asked Robin politely—of course she would shut up their fight just so she could hear the exact amount of zeroes that were going to wander into her pocket later.

"Each of its scales could fetch eight million belis easily, and it skin cost somewhere near eighty millions, and due to it being an endangered animal it is probably two to three times that by now. Most of the time they are bought whole since they also happen to be the fish closest in size to a sea king when fully grown." Robin explained.

"…And how much does it cost to be sold whole?" Nami asked excitedly.

"Anywhere from two hundred million to ten hundred million belis, due to it being endangered and in high demand." said the captain of the other ship roughly, interrupting the conversation.

"I say we don't let them take Pochi, he is our nakama after all!" Nami suddenly exclaimed with belis as her eyes telling her crew that was not the reason she wanted the egg back at all.

"She's right! Charge!" exclaimed Luffy, "gumo gumo no rocket!" he launched himself towards Usopp and his captor, knocking all three of them off the ship and into the water.

"Shit, Luffy!" Sanji yelled getting ready to go in after him, when a hand stopped him.

"Don't worry he has Usopp, he will be fine. Plus we have our own problems." Zoro explained, referring to the poachers who were fighting the rest of their crew.

With no comebacks in mind, Sanji gives a loud "che" and kicked a man who was charging towards him off the ship, knocking a few of his accomplices off with him.

"What was that, shitty-cook?" Zoro glared at him, as he finished off three of his opponent with a single blow.

"You heard me, shitty swordsman." grumbled Sanji, kicking his next opponent a little harder than necessary.

Their fight would have gone on but they noticed how much their nakama needed help. The egg was about to fall overboard, Robin had all of her hands full trying to keep the poachers away from Nami and Chopper who were trying to keep it from falling over. Luffy was busy fighting their captain and Usopp was standing on the other ship saying something that was no doubt a bluff by the way his legs were shaking.

They put off their argument with a glare and a shove, and went to help their nakama. Zoro went to stop the poachers who he deemed to be a bit stronger than the last few and Sanji went to help Nami and chopper with the egg. All was going to be fine when the egg slipped out of Nami's and chopper's hands.

"NOOO!" Nami yelled devastated.

"Poochiiiii!" cried chopper.

Sanji dove in without a second thought or bothering to take off his shoes. He searched every part of the sea for Pochi, everywhere from the floor to behind some coral to the deepest end and kept searching, until he found a broken piece of the shell floating about—it must have been damaged on impact with the water.

He didn't bother to look for the rest of the egg and surfaced, taking a deep gulp of air for his deprive lungs. He arose to a tired crew and defeated poacher who swore to get the sea king next time, etcetera, etcetera….

He was gaining the courage to tell them that their struggle was for nothing, when Luffy gasped and giddily pointing out to the sea. Even in the dark of the night the creature before them shinned. It had a light blue shade, with scales that reflected all light in a silver glare. It had a turtle like legs, with a body structure like a turtle, but the way it moved it almost seemed a flexible as Luffy.

The poachers grumbled at their loss but left either way, it seemed that they had enough of getting their asses kicked. There were just enough poachers to man their ship as they went on their merry way.

A gust of cool wind blew reminding Sanji that he was drench from head to shoe, during a very cold night and was in serious need of a change. He was about to scamper off into the men's sleeping quarters, where they had their makeshift closet, when Zoro walked up to him intentionally bumping their shoulders.

Before he could yell a comeback to Zoro, he saw that the swordsman had a mesmerized smile and dreamy eyes. It was a first for Sanji to see the usual reserved swordsman like that, the only way he knew that Zoro had a personality that didn't revolve around sword play was when they fought over trivial things. So it was imaginable that he was a bit speechless at Zoro reaction towards the fish.

He opened his mouth to speak but found himself feeling like an idiot for having his mouth open gawking at Zoro, so he shut it quickly.

"looks nice in this light doesn't he?" asked Zoro who looked straight into Sanji's eye with a look that made Sanji want to blush, for some reason, maybe it was Zoro's face that made it feel like he had a different meaning to the question or maybe it was the fact that they were talking to each other without an insult in sight, more than likely the latter.

Zoro was still looking at him in the eye trying to confirm something, giving Sanji's stomach a flip-flop feeling—he was definitely not talking about the damned fish. Getting the message Sanji ran to the men's room with his excuses already calculated_,' I got very cold and needed to change before I got sick or I won't be able to cook'._He could only hope it would be believable enough to not arouse suspicion.

What was that by the way? Who does that? Well apparently Zoro does. His mind wandered to almost everything that he could think of, but his mind was inclined to believe that Zoro wasn't gay, especially not for him. There must have been a perfectly logical reason for it, maybe it was the afterglow of watching Pochi and he forgot who he was talking to. Yeah, that had to be it.

Pushing everything to the back his mind, he searched through the closet. But to no avail today it was just as messy as ever with everyone's junk lying around carelessly. Luffy, Usopp and sometimes Chopper would wake up and ransack everything throwing it to the side carelessly in their morning haze.

Their daily messes got to the point that everyone had to put the initial of their first name on their things—since Sanji couldn't for the life of him remember his last name. It was a hassle trying to find everything he needed to wear another full suite so he settled with his usual long-sleeved pin stripped shirt with his usual black pants.

Reluctant to go back and face Zoro he started to clean out the closet and place the contents back neatly. The mess's only redeeming factor was everyone's different style in clothing making it easier to sort them, and other than when he got his black pants confused with Zoro's for a second there were no problems.

He was just about done sorting the clothing when he realized that most of the things sprawled across the floor were not clothing. Still unwilling to go outside, he put away their belongings too. How Luffy and the others would rummage through the closet in the morning without regard to whose section of the closet they were going through was incomprehensible.

After putting all of Usopp's failed gadgets, choppers herbs, food Luffy stole (they were going to have to have a chat about that soon) and Zoro's sword cleaning kit he was at odds at whose object was left. He looked at the first aid kit not sure whose it was, he had already put his away and chopper's was in the infirmary.

Though they now had chopper, there was a time that these were necessary to keep, Sanji still kept his just in case something happened in the kitchen, like a burn, cut or allergic reaction. He didn't remember anyone else besides him and Nami carrying one though.

But he never really cleaned the whole closet by himself before, it was usually just the clothes, or Usopp and/or Zoro would help him. Up until then he had no idea who else would carry one. Maybe it was Usopp's; he was always blowing things up. No, he already put away Usopp's burn cream, Luffy was too carefree and would never carry one.

That only ones left were Chopper and Zoro unable to decide whose it was he opened it in hopes of finding an initial. He rummaged through the content and found a lot of gauze, a medical needle, a string, and some sterilizing liquid; he almost laughed when he saw a' Z' on some of the things.

So Zoro did to some extent care for himself, maybe not enough to stop training over it but it was the last thing he could have imagined the guy would carry. Oh, he could hear it now 'I carry those so I don't get infected and miss out on more training.'

He looked at the gauze quizzically, doesn't the bastard think these are confining and refuses to wear them? He almost thought that maybe it was chopper who put it in for Zoro when he found a first initial on it, that looked like all the others. He scoffed there was no doubt the swordsman put it in himself.

He glared at the initial it was so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on where he had seen it, so he played it off as possibly remembering the Marimo writing his initials some there time. The Marimo has many shades he never really noticed before since they never got along. But this particular shade was going to be interesting to use next time he refused to use bandages.

…

Later after staring at the clean closet for way too long he went to the deck where Nami and Robin were discussing what Pochi was exactly.

"Are you done hiding, Sanji?" Robin asked with a smile that said she knew he was hiding from Zoro. How she knew almost everything was so stunning!

"Yes." He replied curtly hoping Nami wouldn't catch on. It was bad enough with one of the lovely ladies knowing. He would just about die if Nami knew.

"Pochi is not only one of the most beautiful fish, but his each of his scales radiates courage and letting one forget their circumstances. It is a reason it fetches for so much, though if one does not know their true inner nature or wishes it is very difficult to get lost while looking at it." Robin devoted her speech to Sanji.

Was she trying to make him get the wrong idea about Zoro? Not wishing to seem out of character he exclaimed "Wow that so cool, Robin-chwan you're brilliant!"

Ignoring his comment she asked "So do you get captivated while looking at Pochi?"

He looked to the creature crestfallen "I'm sorry but looking at him he does look beautiful but I don't get captivated by him, Robin-chwan." He said looking a glumly at Pochi, "but how come Luffy and the others don't seem to change when they stare at him for too long?"'

"That is simple they are true to their nature, therefore unaffected by the glare." she answered.

"So why were you hiding?" Nami asked. She must have been waiting to ask in the right moment but never go the chance.

"I was cleaning the closet, Nami-swan." He answered hoping she wouldn't notice his light blush.

But she did "did you find something interesting?"

Glad she asked _that_, that he could answer. "Guess what I found there…" he started off energetically, with an evil grin, Zoro wouldn't mind and if he did it was just Zoro, he'll be fine.

Nami laughed at the thought of Zoro actually carrying a first aid kit, and even more so carrying bandages. Her laughter was rich and it felt like it always had between them, making him forget the rather unfortunate mishap that happened just a few hours before.

…

The next day came and he was surprised to find that Luffy wasn't in his hammock, making a mess in the closet, or out on the deck. At first he was worried until the conclusion hit him. Luffy didn't have to come back if he was with Nami, who no longer feared him learning of their affair.

But that was impossible Nami shared a room with Robin… they didn't have to be in the woman's quarters… Gyahhh! His mind was now torturing him with the image of her running off with the captain. Stress steeped in and as a result he got out a cigarette and started smoking on the deck watching Pochi swim.

Last night, after talking to Chopper, Pochi decided to stay with them and follow them on their adventures. He smiled Pochi was magnificent in his own way, it seems like he was one of the nicer animals who liked to do tricks and captivate its audience.

It was true one could easily find themselves captivated with him, but he didn't feel nearly as captivated as the others seemed to be, which only made him worry more. He stopped looking at Pochi and went to the kitchen where he was supposed to be making breakfast.

Once he was done Nami came in with who would have guessed it Luffy, who was not an early riser. Sanji's stomach dropped, could they be a bit more obvious? It was an uncomfortable situation for both him and Nami who stayed silent.

Luffy on the other hand was trying to steal the Breakfast before the others woke. He was being as loud as always, contradicting their silence. He even went as far as lecturing them about the importance of food.

The door opened once more revealing Robin, who was neatly dressed, unlike the other two who didn't bother to change out of their pajamas.

"Did something happen, cook-san?" she asked.

Well, yes something did happen. Nami and Luffy didn't bother hiding it anymore. It was like they screamed lovers. Sanji knows he did say he was okay with it but this was getting ridiculous!

"No Robin-chwan it seems I am just very tired over last night." he replied, so there wouldn't be a worse uncomfortable silence approaching.

The rest of the day was like that and it was getting on Sanji's last nerve. Just because he said he didn't mind didn't mean that this should turn out to be lovers central!

Seeing her give him little sideways glances every now and then, he soon realized that it wasn't because she was always so lovey-dovey, but because she was testing how far he would let her go before losing it.

It was like a challenge, and so far he was winning—or so he thought. She was now talking to Luffy _very_intimately, shooting tons of sideways glances his way. This was the first time he felt so hurt and betrayed by Nami he was dangerously close to reaching his limit and who knows maybe lash out at her and Luffy, and tell them he had enough.

"Luffy, where's Pochi?" asked Zoro, the last person he wanted to see.

"Oh… where is he? I know I saw him… there he is!" Luffy exclaimed forgetting he was talking to Nami and rocketed himself to Pochi for a ride.

Sanji looked at Zoro amazed. Had the guy just helped him? The strange moment from the last night disappeared from his memory and he was genuinely happy to see him.

Zoro was busy laughing at Luffy almost falling off Pochi; Sanji smiled warmly, every now and then it was nice to see Zoro have a different look other than the stoic one he always had while fighting. It almost felt nice until Zoro stopped smiling and looked at him a bit awkwardly—the moment was over, he now hated the bastard.

"Everyone by tonight we are going to make it to the next island, Ewet." Nami declared, knowing she couldn't keep torturing Sanji without Luffy.

….

They had finally reached the island and finished hiding the ship in some far off beach so the marines wouldn't find it. They would have stalked up but they had just been to the last island five days ago, so there wasn't much they needed and were soon done. However they stayed at the island, since it was already getting late and the log post wouldn't change until morning.

Sanji was glad for this new development and waited until late to sneak off. He searched the town, for the worst, most run down bar there was, in hopes to not be found by any crewmembers.

When he made it to the right bar he sat in a bar stool, asking for as much sake he could get on his allowance. Not like it mattered did it? Nami was off trying to gauge how far she could go and being very insensitive surely tomorrow would be just as bad.

He drank more furiously whenever a thought of them passed through him mind making him dead drunk before he knew it.

"Hey, dart-brow what are you doing here? Since when did you come to such 'unrefined' places?" Typical, Zoro was here, in the worst bar in the town, even though there was a much better bar across the street.

Sanji sighed turned to Zoro and slurred "whuuai …doo… ju.. care?" if that wasn't a dead giveaway he didn't know what was. He paid the bartender and almost ran off, but it as it seems his legs didn't work properly.

…

Zoro was out in search of a good bar and right after passing the priss café, he went to the one across the street and fond something unexpected.

It was Sanji, he was sitting on the bar stool drinking like a mad man. Zoro didn't blame him the witch was acting cruel today, he was probably trying to get away from everyone, but with his tolerance to alcohol it would be best to check up on him.

"Hey, dart-brow what are you doing here? Since when did you come to such unrefined places?" he asked.

And when Sanji asked with a face that said he owned the world "whuuai …doo… ju.. care?" he knew the cook was in danger of almost everything, being too drunk to do anything. The stupid cook even tried to get up and walk away but fell as a result, forcing Zoro to help him up, at least he was still sober enough to pay the bartender.

When they were outside Sanji was babbling about, god knows what. All he could discern was 'Nami', 'Luffy' and 'care' every now and then. Sanji was a complete wreck.

Zoro had taken a short cut though a back ally, when Sanji started yelling imperceptible things.

It took all he had not to punch the cook. He was finally starting to reach him limit when Sanji stopped suddenly. Sanji mumbled something he couldn't understand, and looked straight at him with a face that said: I'm lonely.

He didn't know what to say, he had never seen Sanji look so hurt. He soon learned he didn't have to say anything when Sanji leaned in, now having the look of determination. He took a few steps back, this may have been what he wanted, but not in that situation.

He took a few steps back until he hit his head on a wall that had not been there before. Sanji had now somehow trudged up to him and put his hands on the wall behind him. This was now getting dangerous.

But before he could step away Sanji already closed the gap between them. The kiss was better than he could have imagined, even with the cook dead drunk. He felt Sanji's clumsy tongue lick his lips asking for entry. He couldn't resist taking the bait, when Sanji was practically throwing himself at him.

It was the final straw he grabbed Sanji by the waist and behind his head and rotated so Sanji was propped up against the wall. Sanji grabbed the front of his shirt pulling the kiss in deeper and wrapped his other hand around Zoro's back. It was all a flash of who knows what and the taste of the cook's mouth and the rough texture of his tongue. The outside world just melted away; just like did into each other.

Sanji started laughing. Zoro pulled away keeping silent remembering it was good the cook was so dead drunk that he probably wouldn't remember.

All was good until one sentence came out of the cook's mouth before he knocked out, causing Zoro to be incredibly enraged.

"due can do dat, Nawmi-swan." _Two can do that, Nami-sawn._


	5. Chapter 4: uncomfortable boat ride

Chapter 4: uncomfortable boat ride

Sanji woke under heavy covers with his head pounding furiously, no doubt he drank way too much the previous night. He trudged out of bed to get a better look at his surroundings.

It was a really rugged old run down one bedroom motel. Feeling a chill, he noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt. He tried to remember last night but soon gave up.

He rummaged through the motel room until he found his shirt, the sleeves were full of vomit and stank, he sighed at least it was only on the sleeves. After searching the room for his shoes he found they too were dirty. He sighed wearily; this was going to be a long day.

A snore interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see who it was coming from, because that was definitely not a lady.

To his amazement it was Zoro. He was sleeping with his arm hanging out on the opposite side of the bed. It seems last night was one of his more restless nights.

Sanji had seen him asleep before, they slept in the same room mostly every night, and Sanji was always the first to wake. But seeing Zoro today something felt off and he felt kind of guilty, he couldn't remember for what or why.

On any other day he would have just got his things and left the bastard there, but today his hangover was killing him, and he felt like being an ass.

He raised his leg and was about to kick Zoro off the bed when Zoro cracked opened one eye and pointed to a black bag just behind him. Sanji put his leg down and glared at Zoro curiously, but Zoro went straight back to sleep. Seeing him sleep with what looked like a pout made him give up on the notion of kicking Zoro—his objective was fulfilled—so he walked over to the bag.

He stared at it for a while until he decided whatever was in it wasn't going to come out by itself. Today was shitty enough; he didn't even give the effort to show he was angry towards Zoro for not taking him to the ship.

Where he would more than likely meet a certain red head with beauty beyond compare—No he can't be thinking that way. Yesterday….she, she….he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, now glad his head was ponding so much that he wasn't able to think straight.

He looked through the content of the bag and was pleased to find that there was a long sleeved blue shirt that was the right size, and some other black shoes. When he put them on they were loose fitting but felt comfortable.

He smiled enthusiastically at least one thing was good about today. '_He must have spent all night trying to find clothing store, knowing his navigation skills',_ he snickered silently to himself. He tried to imagine Zoro going through town dragging his drunken body everywhere so he could find a different set of clothes.

He again snorted at the thought '_without someone to give him directions he probably gave up on going to the ship'_. Sanji almost howled with laughter when he thought _'maybe even when drunk I still would be better at giving the directions'_.

After putting the clothes on he sat back on the bed and found a glass of water next to it, waiting for him to drink. Jeez, did Zoro think of everything without any help? If so he needed an award—possibly.

…

Zoro had a terrible night first Sanji kissed him out of spite with Nami. Then the stupid love cook knocked out, forcing him to lug Sanji to the ship. The streets kept moving and he was getting nowhere. Then Sanji started to squirm around, until Zoro finally let go of him.

The love cook started to go 'somewhere' to do 'something', when Sanji suddenly turned grabbed his arms to steady himself, and vomited directly on him. He would have left the cook right then and there if the cook didn't pass out again.

He finally gave up on finding the ship when he made it into a clothing store, and given their stench he decided to get new clothes. The last thing he wanted was to wake up to the cook nagging about his clothes being dirty.

After finally getting the right fit for both of them, he changed, but did not feel like dragging Sanji's unconscious body into the changing room to change him. His only consolation was the cook didn't get his pants dirty so he didn't have to check his size, which the store probably didn't even hold the size nice ass and extra-long legs.

He had finally found a motel that was open and let them lodge for the night sometime in the A.M. time frame, it was only a one bed room but by that time he didn't really care, it was something.

He was about to change Sanji but the cook refused to let him put on his shirt, so he gave up, got out a glass of water—he really didn't want the after effect of the alcohol ruining his day too—and knocked out. The sun was just seeping in the room, when he finally had the chance of closing his eyes.

He had just fallen asleep when he was woken up by a shadow over him. He opened one eye to see it was the cook no doubt wondering where his clothes were. Too tired to say anything he pointed to the bag with the clothes Sanji previously refused to wear.

After that, he passed out once again.

He woke up sometime in the afternoon expecting to be alone. The cook already had his change of clothes and probably wanted to go to his, oh so precious Nami, at least that's what he thought.

That idiot cook! YES, you _should_ go kiss the first person you see just to spite the _girl_who isn't even there, even if the person is a _guy_!

At first he thought it was something more, that maybe the cook really did think of him as more, but no. He just had to like the straight guy who would kiss a guy out of spite. Where was all his gentlemanly mannerism that the cook prided himself in?

Why was he worrying about that? If the cook remembers then what does he say? 'Uhh…you have got to know you kissed me first.' Yeah, Sanji will be perfectly okay with being violated by a man—by him.

How he was going to make it all right in the end was something he would deal with when he got to the ship.

Or so he thought. Sanji never left and instead was looking out of the window when he woke up. It honestly surprised him, but he wasn't sure if it was a good surprise or one that he would regret.

After thinking about it for a while he figured Sanji remembered and wanted to kill him now. So he asked accordingly "The hell are you still doing here, shit cook?"

….

Sanji was fully dressed in his usual suite—his blazer didn't get dirty because he must have taken it off before he threw up—and was ready to go but since he was slightly indebted to Zoro he waited patiently for him to wake.

He opened the window and looked outside. From the view he could tell he had no clue which part of the island he was on. Even if he had better direction than Zoro, he was going to have to ask for a lot of directions.

"'The hell are you still doing here, shit cook?" Zoro grumbled glaring daggers his way.

"You wouldn't be able to find your way to the ship without my help, directionless moron." Sanji muttered taking out a cigarette and lighting it, not understanding why Zoro was so angry at him. Until he turned and noticed Zoro was wearing completely different clothing.

He was wearing an open black leather jacket with black pants and a blue skin tight muscle shirt without his haramaki. The truth sunk in. He threw up on Zoro. Why Zoro even bother to get him extra clothes was a mystery.

"At least I know my limits when it comes to drinking, curly-brow." He replied.

Sanji was silent because this was mostly his fault, and he still hadn't repaid Zoro the favor. "How did you know get the right size?" he changed the subject, reluctant to say 'thank you' or 'sorry'.

"I checked the size of the ones you had on, idiot." Zoro spat.

After a long period of thought and a long silence Sanji was barely able to make out the words "Thank you"

…

After they got their dirty clothes and paid for the night, they stood outside the motel unsure which way to go on road that lead two ways.

"Which way do you remember coming from?" Sanji asked.

"That way" Zoro said, walking in the direction he recalled going through the night before.

"Then we go this way." Sanji declared going in the exact opposite direction, not that he didn't trust Zoro; he just didn't trust his directions.

The hike back to the ship was much like this, every time they were clueless on a direction, Sanji would just ask Zoro which way he thought was best and go the exact opposite way.

They found the place where their ship had once been, only to find it gone. "Ha, it seems like I am not the only one who gets lost." Zoro stated triumphantly.

"Who said we were lost, seaweed brain?" Sanji hollered angrily.

"The ship isn't where you thought it was, sounds like your lost to me, brows." Zoro said giving a cocky grin.

"Ye—what is that?" Sanji said getting distracted by something on the sand.

"Wha—"Zoro started but was stopped when Sanji gave him a glare telling him to 'shut up and look at the damn sand'. He sighed and looked, after reading the content he sighed again, today was going to be a long day…

"They left." He said in a monotone voice.

"Well the poacher came back and stole Pochi; if they didn't follow them Pochi could have been long gone." Sanji replied in the same manner.

"Why did they leave money behind then?" Zoro inquired.

"The rest of the message was washed away by the tide, but my guess is the log post already set by the time they noticed the poachers had taken Pochi." Sanji replied.

Zoro was silent for a while trying to get his thoughts in order. "This means, we have to follow them on a separate boat, the money was for another boat, shi—" Sanji started to proclaim, but was stopped by Zoro's unimpressed glare.

"I know what it means, curly-brow. But where are we supposed to find a boat or at least a ride?"

…

Nami was pacing a bout in the women quarters "Do you think that they will be okay?" she asked.

"They are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves." Robin assured sipping her tea.

Nami changed the subject looking miserable "he seemed really hurt, he didn't even comeback to make breakfast."

"It will all work out in the end, navigator-san." Robin said evenly with a look that said she knew it would be fine.

"I admit that it was my idea to go so far but… he seemed to…" her eyes were downcast, she felt horribly guilty. "I don't see how this is going to work out especially now that we had to leave him behind."

"Time solves many problems. Plus, he is not alone you know, he will be fine,"

"What about Pochi, do you think he is okay?" so many troubles were now circulating through her head that you could almost see them written on her face.

"I'm certain that Pochi is also fine."

"I just hope they read the full message we left for them, in this weather it would be horrible to go without any proper supplies, especially a log post…"

…

"What do you think was written at the end?" Zoro asked after they found that the next island was quarantined due to illness which left them with no choice but to buy a boat.

"It must have been the girls professing their undying love for me." Sanji gushed. Yeah, even when the girls were not around he was the same old annoying shitty assed cook. Why Zoro actually loved him was a mystery.

"Can you really say that after yesterday?" Zoro raised an eye brow questioningly.

"Platonic love is still love" Sanji said rolling his eye giving a sort of pout and looking to the side, "but I don't expect a muscle head like you to understand."

"I'm serious, ero-cook! Are you ever going to get rid of that obsession, didn't you get it yesterday she wanted you to stop?" Zoro yelled with a vein popping out slightly.

"You just wish that a woman would actually love you, barnacle brain." Sanji glared both already forgetting the real question.

"What was that, shit-cook?" Zoro yelled taking a step forward ready for Sanji's next move.

"You heard me, moss head." Sanji yelled lunging himself at Zoro ready to strike him in the head, when the old man that sold them a boat came back. They grumbled, and settled for looking in opposite directions.

Zoro sighed it was going to be a long boat ride. He look at the boat they had gotten it was small, but it did have a galley and two small beds somehow packed in. it was big enough for them to share, but not big enough to share comfortably.

If they got in a big fight out at sea there would be hardly anywhere to go. The old man they bought it from said the trip would take two weeks to get to with 'everything accounted for'.

The old man seemed to talk endlessly on how the inside was in good condition, but Zoro tuned it out he was going to spend his time outside anyways. After that endless speech he boasted about a chimney, which Zoro couldn't see why, with the summer season it wouldn't be necessary.

It didn't strike either of them as odd as they boarded the tiny ship with enough food provisions to last two weeks. With Sanji so bent on going to find his goddesses, they packed lightly and quickly.

Completely forgetting to get a log post…


	6. Chapter 5: one hell of a day

Chapter 5: one hell of a day

When they first realized they didn't have a log post they were already far from Ewet and couldn't be sure which direction it was. They had a scrimmage over who was the one at fault; as a result they both fell into the ocean and the fight was left as a truce.

A few hours later it started to get cold and Sanji finally realized why the old man stressed the inside and the heater. Even with it on and under wraps, he was still shivering.

Sanji was at odds about how to get Zoro inside, it was as cold as Drum Island, if not worst and neither of them had clothes for the cold. He finally gave up on going against his better judgment and decided to force to moss-head inside.

"Are you crazy? Get your muscle-head ass inside." Sanji yelled with no hint of concern for Zoro who was fast asleep on the deck.

Zoro cracked open one eye irritably. "What you can't take a little cold, shit-cook?"

Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette calculating his next move carefully, he could just go inside and stay in the warmth, or he could stay outside in the freezing cold.

His pride was leaning towards the latter. He had already shown way too many shameful sides of himself to Zoro, showing fear against a challenge would be the last thing he wanted to do. So he propped himself onto the snowy deck. As they sat in silence they past small glaciers every so often.

Given their surroundings it was an impossible challenge, none of them were dressed for the cold—Zoro only had a light leather jacket. Just by being outside for a few minutes, Sanji already had a red hue on his face and was shivering violently.

They only glared every so often at each other trying to conserve energy. Being with Zoro for so long Sanji counted his blessings that Zoro didn't bring up what happened on that little island of Ewet—and no it was not the vomit he was glad Zoro never brought up.

He had betrayed Nami, himself and everything he stood for. Now what? Can he really call himself a ladies man? One of his root principles that he never questioned before, he now fully turned against.

How could he? Wasn't it drilled in him to**never** blame a woman and to **always** forgive them? This contradicted everything he stood for. So now what was he?

An ass that lets his feelings get the better of him? An idiot who ended up getting his Zoro involved in his troubles? He even showed Zoro his ugliest side, the side that went against every principle he had.

When he first remembered they were searching for the going merry and he was acting incredibly coy around the swordsman and would turn around any time Zoro was close to noticing his beat red face. Once he found out that he was stuck with the idiot Marimo for two weeks he didn't know if he would last.

Sanji was so torn between his guilt and what he should do about Zoro; He even forgot the main thing about sailing and that was you should be ready for _any_ emergency, because he was too preoccupied.

After that he was able to hide his earlier embarrassment under fighting and back talk but things did not feel right. They never got along, with a few exceptions here and there, but after kissing someone whether you are drunk or not…

What is worst he did not hate it and the reason he instigated it was not one he would like to think about.

_His memories were blurred, but he knew was he was walking, maybe with some help but his memory was too hazy to remember, but he did remember seeing green flashes, which must have been Zoro._

_The memory was spinning and Sanji wasn't quite sure if he was walking properly. He remembered saying something…"what about Nami and Luffy? Why do I care?"…yes, yes something along those lines._

_There were many bright flashes hurt that his eyes. Probably from some lighted store signs or billboards he was passing by. It must have been really late by the time he left the bar. How long was he at the bar? Sanji distinctly remembered wondering why he was at the bar._

He mumbled something, what was it? _'__Whatever happened, what do I care…' oh right he completely forgot about Nami and Luffy. _

_He noticed the green flashes again and he remembered laughing at something that was more than likely Zoro. _

_After that he slurred something, because Zoro said 'yeah' pretending to actually be a part of his drunken conversation. Sanji said something…. 'Zoro your funny', right then Zoro answer with another nonchalant 'yep'._

_ He felt his eyes close so many times it was a terrible, awful feeling. If only he had just fallen asleep…_

_Then, right then as he was falling asleep the worst idea popped in his head and his whole body felt this need to fulfill it. It was something he would never let himself do if he were sober but apparently will if he were drunk._

_He didn't quite remember everything, but he felt lonely, sad, and terrible. Zoro was keeping him steady, being his crutch. Zoro…always such a shitty bastard, but always there when it counted._

_He stopped and looked at Zoro, Zoro looked—who cared what he looked like; sleep was coming upon him and he was about to succumb to it, but he needed to do it at least once._

_He gave all his effort into staying awake; he remembered feeling like he had to do it once. He moved in for the taking but Zoro backed up and somehow Zoro backing up edged him on further, he had to…_

_Zoro backed into the wall and looked like a complete dimwit. Wait he was one. Zoro was a dimwit that was trying to run away. Sanji raised his hand; ensuring that Zoro couldn't run away._

_He leaned in and did something that will haunt him all the way to the afterlife. And the worst part of it was that he wanted more. A rush surged through him, it wasn't enough. He licked the swordsman's lips begging for entry, for more._

_The rest was sa—thankfully forgotten. But he did remember laughing finally remembering the beginning of his problems: seeing Nami kiss Luffy._

_The irony of the situation finally kicked in. Nami kissed Luffy, he caught them, ran to Zoro. Now he was kissing Zoro, wouldn't it be funny if Nami walked in?_

_His heart ached even now; feeling a slight thrill of spiting her. His eyes were closing but his anger was flaring "two can do that, Nami-swan."_

His memory was bits and piece and kind of made his head reel but he knew two things one he kissed Zoro, and actually liked it. Two he was thinking about taking revenge on Nami.

He had done so many wrongs in one night one life could not wash it all away. The fact that Zoro hasn't killed him yet was a complete and utter mystery. What about Nami? He just kissed someone else. Wait she didn't care…

But why did it have to be Zoro? It's not like he has a bad appearance, well except the green hair, but that was nullified by his perfect tan. How Zoro got such a good tan was always a mystery, all Sanji ever got if he stayed outside for too long was a sun burn. Stupid moss.

Sanji did a one over one Zoro to try and see where he had any problem; firm strong jaw; Sanji's was so woman like, he had to grow a goatee just to look like a man. Damn Marimo.

He was bulky; no Zoro had the right amount of muscle, he was jam-packed with them, but his body looked like just the right amount. Sanji was never able to get close to that much mass even if he work out constantly, shitty swordsman.

Zoro looked appealing from every angle; while he looked…not so pleasing right down to his eye-brows. Zoro was right they were stupid; when he was little he wanted to shave them, but it would just grow back even thicker.

While growing up everyone made fun of him for it saying it was a deformity. Despite Sanji always trying to cover it up everyone knew and only one person saw it as…cute. "_I bet if anyone ever made fun of Zoro he_ _would just get in a fight and they would stop."_

When he was small he was scrawny and didn't know how to fight so everyone made fun of him easily—not like he was allowed to get in fights anyways. As far as he knew Zoro was always a swordfighter and probably never had to go through any real tormenting over his hair. While Sanji now tries to cover his eyebrows, Zoro can show off his hair.

Why was Zoro so perfect? His physic was something he could brag about without having to exaggerate.

Everything about Zoro infuriated him; Zoro was a lazy, workout crazy moss and yet there were tons of girls falling for him. Zoro never seemed to notice, while Sanji tried his hardest yet girls only ever saw him as a lackey.

Right down to Zoro's eyes they always looked so intense, and angry, while Sanji's always looked tired or bored. It's like Zoro was infused with every good gene there was. Damn the fucking shit head.

_'Wait he's glaring at me right now. Shit, I was staring…'._Sanji though now looking to the side, this was the worst how was he going to explain that. First he kisses Zoro, now he stares at him endlessly; Zoro is going to think he is gay any moment now.

Sanji's face felt blood red; he only hoped that the weather would be a good excuse. He felt a shiver go down his back and not because of the weather. "What were staring at, cook?"

"You ugly mug, it seems moss can survive in the cold." He snarled half truthfully_; 'it wasn't that obvious was it?'_

"Like what you see, love-cook?" Zoro snickered.

A vein on Sanji's forehead popped out. "What was that, perverted moss?" Sanji yelled standing up, taking a step towards Zoro. He was not fucking gay.

"Who was staring, ero-cook?!" yelled Zoro also getting up and taking a step towards Sanji, and since the ship was so small that they were already in each other's face.

"Fuck you, shitty Marimo!" Sanji exclaimed while raising his leg to kick Zoro in the chest, but Zoro blocked it with his katana. Sanji then used that leg as a pivot so he can kick Zoro's head. Zoro dodged it with ease.

But he lost his footing in the process and almost fell into the water; luckily Sanji was quick enough to grab the collar of his jacket in time to save him. "Something tells me we are screwed if we fight outside." Sanji glared not too happy about the new development.

There was no way. He did not care for the Marimo at most they were friends. Sanji snorted yeah _really_ good friends.

His thoughts were interrupted by Zoro glaring at his hand that was still gripping his collar. Sanji let go and turned to the side, there was no way he was gay. _Zoro might be…a…_Sanji started to think but was too **not gay** to finish the sentence. Sure he may have been always there but Nami…

Argh, if only he stayed true to himself and stayed a ladies man who never questioned a ladies motives he would not be in this predicament. Women were meant to be forgiven and you can never blame them.

What was wrong with him? He was meant to love women, and although the moss head went under the category of a plant, it was still a 'male'. '_No there was nothing beyond that kiss it was just…I'm not fucking gay'._

There was no way that he could ever like a shitty bastard who refused to call him by his name from the first day they meet. What was up with that? What was his big problem? Not like he did anything to Zoro.

The bastard, how could he. No! He didn't like the moss head it was all in his head. It's just because Nami is taken and he was looking for something else to put his affections on and Zoro just so happened to be the one there. Yeah that's logical.

Only one problem it is a man we are talking about, not a woman. Zoro is in the least bit a girl. True Nami may have been the first girl he ever liked to that extent, but getting so beat up after she said no in the most defined way possible that he would actually go that far…

Another problem with this theory was he didn't remember what happened with Nami…it could have been some kind of reminiscence. But how would that make him want to kiss Zoro?

Sanji exhaled deeply, trying to get his mind away from the incident. Living two weeks together alone with the bastard would have been hard enough, and now this and on top of that they can't even fight.

"Is that Pochi?" Zoro said interrupted his thoughts.

That has got to be a joke. The purpose for being left alone with Zoro was not taken by the poachers? Someone really did hate him enough to curse him to such a horrible fate. Sanji was reluctant to but he looked towards the sea, where lo and behold there was a Pochi-like creature.

The silver shine he remembered so well brought back the first time he saw it, more specifically when he saw Zoro first look at it. It felt like so long ago but the feeling in his stomach felt the same. Did he unknowingly like Zoro before this?

Who said he liked Zoro at all?

"Let's go inside I made hot cocoa, shitty swordsman" he said in hopes to not bring a similar situation. He had enough problems as it was the last thing he needs is to worry about would be how Zoro would react this time to it.

It was all in vain Zoro looked like he was once again captivated by the creature.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked concernedly, more than likely noticing Sanji's inner turmoil. Instead of the shock he felt before now he was furious where was the Zoro he knew? The one who was prideful, the one that got concerned but was reluctant to show any pity towards anyone, the one was annoying with all his insults.

This Zoro was definitely not him and it was just so damn irritating. He didn't want the Zoro showing him vocalized concerned, he wanted the Zoro who would look down on him and sneer at his pain until he forgot about it; or at least the Zoro who was silent when he was concerned or about his concerns.

"Sanji you look sick, are you okay?" '_Sanji'_? There was definitely something wrong. It was the first time Zoro ever said his name and it made his stomach not only lurch, but rot as well. Sanji wasn't sure if it was because he was anxious or if he feared it, both maybe.

"Don't call me by my first name, shitty bastard." Sanji glared thinking that Zoro was acting all little to friendly. "Now let's get inside before you lose your brain like you lost your direction."

"Sanji there is something I need to tell you" Zoro announced looking just passed Sanji towards the Pochi-like creature.

"I told you never to call me by my first name, shi—"Sanji was stopped by the three most terrifying word.

"I love you"


	7. Chapter 6: that night

Chapter 6: that night

A silver shine caught his attention almost making him forget his objective. Looking at that shine was soothing and calming. It made everything lax and let him ditch every shred of pride, angry, regret, discomfort, hatred, and just let his mind go blank.

He remembered this shine from before. "Is that, Pochi?" he thought aloud gazing toward it.

"Let's go inside I made hot cocoa, shitty swordsman" Sanji seemed edgy and as if he was in some uncomfortable situation.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but got no reply.

Sanji started to look frantic there was definitely something wrong. "Sanji you look sick, are you okay?" he said without thinking, too transfixed on the gleam. It came with a soothing song he wasn't sure if someone was singing it quietly or inaudibly or not at all but it definitely got his attention.

Sanji was saying something but he couldn't comprehend it. All he could hear was the words of the song—no, it wasn't a song, it was telling him to say the words that he always held back.

It was all a jumble the music was no longer soothing but demanding, with hundreds of voices requiring he speak. They overwrote every pride, or fear that told him no, not stopping until he said something.

_Do it. Say it. Tell him_; were some of the whispers he heard accompanying the song over and over again in a never ending cycle.

Zoro didn't know if Sanji was saying something or not but he had to tell him, he was still a little reluctant and didn't say it right away. But in the end he uttered those untimely words.

"I love you"

With that the voices stopped but so did Sanji who was wide eyed and gawking. He was finally free from the voices and his little secret, all felt fine until he was ripped out of his fantasy land and shoved into reality.

Sanji's face was beyond furious, he yanked Zoro's collar and literally shoved him into the galley hard so that he lost his balance and landed with a loud thud on floor and before he could get back up Sanji slammed the door shut in his face.

…

Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette.

'I love you' anyone can say it heck Sanji said it to every girl he meet it was like his greeting. It is said so many times by people that aren't in love it lost its meaning. And it's not like saying it is hard or hard to lie about.

Was that some joke Zoro cooked up after what happened. If that was a joke, it was a sick one at that. No… there was something in the way Zoro said it…. He didn't seem like he was lying, and Zoro wasn't the type to waste his breath.

Then Robin's voice bounced around in his head, '… his scales radiate courage and let one forget their circumstances …' Zoro was staring at it, and it does take courage to admit that you 'love' someone. But this was Zoro, the annoying prick, the one he never once had a real decent conversation with.

Maybe it was something else he was staring at and Sanji just so happened to get the wrong idea … '_Fuck Marimo, how am I supposed rationalize this without it sounding like you meant it?'_

Maybe the fish just tells anyone to say 'I love you' and it didn't really mean anything. No then he would have done the same.

Everything was pilling up in his mind and he was getting a little lost so he decides to list what he did know. 1) Zoro said 'I love you' 2) (as much as he didn't want to believe it) Zoro _was_ looking at the fish. 3) The fishes scales make you gain courage. 4) it takes courage to say 'I love you' to someone you do love.

Conclusion Zoro loved him? ...so Zoro was gay. So if he was gay why didn't he do anything while Sanji was so drunk and went as far as to kiss him?

If you don't know your true nature you are 'unaffected by the glare' but Zoro was not so he was hiding it since that time, maybe a long time before…. Sanji didn't like where this was headed.

He looked at the fish that seemed to like being out in the open a lot—no wonder they are close to extinction—and again felt sad it never worked on him. But does that mean he really did not know what he wants?

Though if one does not know their true inner nature or wishes it is very difficult to get lost while looking at it.'

What was his true nature? He thought he loved Nami but if that were so if he looked at it wouldn't he have tried harder to take her? So his true nature didn't like Nami?

Maybe he…may have felt something for Zoro then.

Sanji looked towards the scales skeptically, AHA! Nothing, he knew it; it was impossible for him to actually like Zoro romantically.

_Bang, bang, bang!_ "Forget what I said you fucking curlicue, I wasn't paying attention, so stop acting like some damned frilly-ass virgin, and let me out."

Sanji almost forgot he had put a metal bar on the door so Zoro wouldn't be able to get out and ruin his thinking, but sadly it seems he was still able to.

"I'm a 'damned frilly-ass virgin'? Who's the one who went and said 'I love you' like one?" Sanji needed Zoro to dismiss it himself, if not how could he? If it really meant something to Zoro and Zoro really did want an answer what was he supposed to do?

Even through the door Sanji could hear Zoro's sigh. "Che, don't flatter yourself, curly."

That was the Zoro he knew, but why did those words seem so empty? Sanji wanted to dismiss it but in the back of his mind he couldn't.

"Oi! Idiot cook, can I get out now?" Zoro was now clearly getting annoyed with the door banging against it furiously.

"It is too fucking cold out, muscle brain!"

"What about you? When did you suddenly become indifferent to cold weather?" Sanji didn't want to argue he was already—_ah-ah-ahcoo_.

Damn, he was already sick. He gave up on being outside and took out the now dented metal bar that held Zoro in.

After going inside neither of them spoke other than the time Sanji gave Zoro his mug. They both sat down and drank their hot cocoa in silence.

"Why would you bring something as prissy as hot cocoa but not any clothing for the cold?" Zoro stated pointedly definitely wanting to start some sort of small talk or just beat around the bush until they were in_ their _regular speaking terms again.

"Get to the fucking point already I don't have time for your silly small talk, Marimo."

At first Zoro was silent debating his next move carefully. "What I said…forget it I didn't mean anything by it, cook."

"You're a shitty liar, moss-head." Sanji scowled perceptively, "Robin-chwan told me about that fish."

"Oh yeah, so what about the fish do, ero-cook." Zoro raised an eye-brow inquiringly, not too happy on the way things were progressing.

"Only that it give courage to do or say things that otherwise would go unsaid or undone, or some weird shit like that."

Again Zoro was silent unable to think of something to counter the notion. Zoro looked down and shook his head, and sighed, seeming to know he was caught.

"…your reaction is enough for me to know your answer" he sighed and stared Sanji straight in the eye "you don't need to act like it is some fucking disease, love-cook, trust me it is not contagious."

He was referring to Sanji being as far away as possible in that tiny little galley. "Like hell it is shitty swordsman." Sanji agreed but did not make any further action to get near the swordsman.

Something in those words seemed a bit somber and Sanji didn't like hearing that in Zoro. He could only hope to distract Zoro from his troubles, because he could not yield to Zoro's emotions.

Well maybe he could, Sanji did come onto him before. The kiss did take some emotion, but Sanji couldn't find it in himself to actually yield.

"Then why do you look so scared of me, or did you finally realize I'm better than you will ever be, shit-cook." Zoro was obviously trying to change the subject with their usual banter, but that somehow it fell apart since both knew that they were only kidding themselves.

"In your dreams, Marimo." Sanji returned taking the distraction.

"Who are you calling Marimo, curly-brow?" returning their usual atmosphere and like usual Sanji was able to forget everything else and just concentrate on their fight and trying to one up Zoro.

Their fight got more and more heated until they both forgot everything. It was all was going fine until they realized they could not fight inside either or they would break the ship and its thin little walls. Two weeks with the bastard? Hell the ship won't last a day.

They were in complete silence for a few moments until Sanji started to sneeze and cough violently. "You really can't take a little bit cold, can you?"

"Fuck you. You have some weather resistance with your muscle mass and that jacket."

"Hell with all those layers of clothes on, I all ways thought you'd never get cold, shit-cook." good point but even in the hottest weather Sanji could wear all those layers.

"Don't make fun of my wardrobe at least I look like a gentleman." Sanji huffed.

They stopped their argument there and they both drank their cocoa in silence once more. If they were going to have a fight they would have to sleep on the ocean floor, and as it seems they both would rather sleep on the boat.

"Marimo, since when…" Sanji started but was unable to finish.

"'Since when' what, curly?" Zoro ruffled his hair and looked up from his finished mug, glaring into Sanji's eye, looking aged somehow.

Sanji closed his mouth he was going to question him further now that things have died down but it seems they didn't. Zoro wasn't the type to talk about his love life—at some point Sanji just assumed that he just didn't have one.

"Since when did you…" he started but couldn't find anything snarky enough to change the subject and even if he did it would just feel a bit hollow.

Why he brought it up was a complete mystery, it would have been best if they just never talked about it again. Maybe he just needed closure.

Sanji got out a cigarette, and sat back clearing his mind. He needed time to be alone, but in that tiny boat that had the bedrooms connected to the galley and a bathroom so small one person would feel discomfort if they were to so much as close the door, there was no place to be alone.

Zoro was still watching him patiently, more than likely wishing that Sanji somehow dropped the subject. "You done with your internal conflict, cook, because the heater just turned off." Zoro grunted, pointing to the now turned off heater. The heat was still retained but it would dissipate soon.

Sanji looked around there must be a way to restart it. If it stopped now how were they going to last the whole two weeks?

Sanji had another coughing fit. Yes! This is so going to be a great few weeks! "Is there any way to restart it?" he said scratchily.

"No curlicue, turns out it ran out of gas." Zoro said with no humor in his voice.

"How would you know if you didn't check, shit-head"

…

After that the room gradually started to get colder and colder until it was colder than it was outside when they had their competition. "Why is it so fucking c-cold?!"

"It is nighttime, obviously it gets colder without the sun, cook."

"No-fucking-duh." Sanji grumbled, shivering under his blanket. He was sitting up unable to fall asleep, in the cold.

"If you want to be such a pansy why don't we turn on the heater?" Zoro growled turning to face Sanji from his bed.

The beds were right across from each other and were attached to each side of the wall they seemed more like wood platforms than beds and were comfortable as wood and a lumpy pillow could be.

"We only have a few hours left at most, idiot." Sanji said but his nose was now stuffy and he didn't think it quite sounded like he thought it did.

From the other bed, Sanji heard a light scoff apparently Zoro thought he sounded funny. "It won't do any good if you don't use it now, cook."

Zoro then got up and searched for the last gas tank that was usable. "I don't need your concern, moss-head."

"Then what, brows? Would you rather freeze tonight? You're coughing so loudly that I can't sleep so let's turn this on and maybe get some sleep?" figures he was only mad because he wasn't able to sleep.

Sanji sat up and turned the lamp next to his bed on. "Then let's not—"he started but his voice faltered and he had to cough to clear his throat.

He then had another coughing fit and Zoro turned on the heater despite Sanji's opposition. At first Sanji didn't want to admit it but he was starting to get really sick and needed to stay warm, but the shitty bastard would never let it go if he started to act prissy about a little cold.

After the few minutes it took to warm up Sanji quickly realized it wasn't nearly as warm as it had been before but at least it was something. Sanji sneezed and sniffled.

"Take better care of yourself or when I get back I'll have to hear Luffy weeping about not getting food." Obviously Zoro could find anything to complain about.

Sanji didn't want to argue now, least of which Luffy and his huge inhuman appetite. And wasn't it Zoro who was complaining about the lack of sleep?

The crew never said good night; they all would just pile into their hammocks at random times and knock out and that was just what Sanji was going to do. He was going to ignore the light that Zoro had on and just go to sleep but...

"I don't want to hear about Luffy, shitty Moss" he grumbled under his breath, turning and closing his eyes so sleep could hopefully overcome him.

"You're still mad about her, cook?"

That came out of nowhere, he totally forgot about Nami due to one bastard little ensemble. "No, muscle brains I'm fucking tired as hell."

"Either you are lying about it, or you really never cared for her, ero-cook." Zoro said interrupting his thoughts.

"You have to learn to stand down when a girl doesn't want you or you will just ruin her happiness, so sadly I can't keep her to myself, she is an angel and deserves to fly, not that someone like you would understand." Sanji stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Doesn't that mean you really didn't care and just let her go because you didn't really want to fight for her, ero-cook?" Zoro countered sharply.

"That's barbaric! Women are to be treated with upmost respect." Sanji shot up and glared at Zoro.

"Let me guess you give up on every girl you may have ever liked because of that stupid ass respect." The room was dim with the small light but Sanji could clearly see Zoro roll his eyes as he spoke, which only served to further enrage Sanji.

"Who said that? And don't patronize me about not going after the person I like Mr. I-barely-said-I-love-you-because-I-had-something-telling-me-to!" He yelled as loud as possible.

"Is that so? Should I start fighting for the person I care about then?"

"I say, you should put your money where your mouth is, Marimo." He yelled too heated to understand the full meaning until…

Zoro snorted, and snickered to himself… that was not a good sign.


	8. Chapter 7: the bet

Chapter 7:

"Is that so? Should I start fighting for the person I care about then, curly?" Zoro asked a little smugly throwing a sideways glance, he already knew the answer would be 'no' anyways.

"I say, you should put your money where your mouth is, Marimo." Sanji huffed angrily. For a total of infinity, the blond had surpassed or at least disregarded his assumptions entirely and said something so irrational that it took a while to compute.

But, when it did compute Zoro couldn't hold back his snort, or snicker. At first his chest filled with a bit of joy, but the context clues said not to get his hopes up. Sanji was a whimsical person, if anything. So he once again ignored the slight pull in his chest clawing outwards toward the blond, and kept smiling smugly.

He had only meant it as a joke. Granted he was glad to hear the blond would ever say something like that with so much intensity and without a shred of sarcasm, blazing with a cruel sincerity that burned behind his cerulean-blue eyes.

It was truly intended to silently cheer the Sanji on; giving up on everything like that was unacceptable! It was the exact reason why he never confronted Sanji, because he had already known from the beginning that the blond was head over heels for Nami, and now Sanji was just going to give up on her?

What had he been holding back for then? If only he knew Sanji would have given up on Nami so easily, he might actually have done something by then.

Now not only was that set back taken out of the picture, but also Sanji took a step further challenged him to go for it. Whether Sanji really meant it or not, it was now justifiably a bet. And he was going to have a little fun with this.

Zoro wasn't much for acting the part of a romantic, but winning bets and proving other wrong was one of his better traits. "You're on, if I get you to fall for me before you can get Nami to." he stopped again and thought hard about it there had to be a good catch. The blond won't refuse either way; not to him, not if was a direct challenge, not ever, so it had to be something Sanji in the right mind would never do…

"You're the one that is going to bottom, well at least for the first time." He finished with a devious sneer. This was the starting point of a new chapter; so far it seems as one that he's going to enjoy deeply.

"How are you going to convince me to fall for you with that?" Sanji blazed, his voice betraying his visibly vexed and flustered expression.

They were all but four to five feet away but Zoro still lowered his voice and leaned in as if they were side-by-side, causing Sanji's ears to strain themselves so he could listen in. "Because even if you do your too much of a coward to ever take charge" it was only but a soft whisper but it sent a huge flare through Sanji.

"Fuck that reasoning! If I _ever_ did fall for you— I would _never _bottom" Sanji had dittoed Zoro's past movements and leaned forward from his seated position on his bed.

"As much as I like talking about the possibilities, are you in or not, _coo-k_?" Zoro asked, all this talk was really spurring him on.

"Gah!" Sanji cried indigently. "I'm stuck with you for two or more weeks, if we actually are going in the right direction!" he complained.

"You can't trust yourself enough not to fall for me? Wow; that was an easy confession shit-cook." he twisted Sanji's words, but no way was the shit cook running away, not with this bet. "So where do you want it?" he add trying to sound as bored as possible, as he rubbed his hands together.

Unfortunately Sanji didn't get the jest. "Fuck you, shitty swordsman!" still in a joking mood Zoro almost laughed thinking, but not saying_, 'so you agree'._ "I would never fall for the likes of you, you are so fucking on!" Sanji cried.

Sanji suddenly stopped for a split second, transporting Zoro back to the grand line, as he clumsily continued "Well ...uh... so long as… " Sanji paused, at first Zoro had no clue what the cook was blabbering about, but as soon as Sanji spoke again with his usual confidence, he felt the uneasy squirm through him.

"You have to go find somebody else, give up on me and never tell a soul about um..." Sanji promptly said, but his voice abruptly grew quiet into a soft mutter "what happened when I was drunk." He continued with a light blush.

His breath stopped and time slowed for a moment. He really didn't care about the last part who would he tell anyways? And if Sanji already knew how he felt and wanted to take the blame for that night he was perfectly fine with it. But the stupid cook agreed at the price of him completely giving up.

Sanji must have already known Zoro couldn't take back his own bet without looking like if he complete and utter spineless coward or some freak that he had some incredibly large desperate obsession with him, neither of which was something he would ever want to be categorized as.

Before, all attempts of trying to forget about Sanji never worked. At that time Sanji seemed so unattainable—and in love with someone else—but, if he lost this bet, Sanji would truly be unattainable. At least back then there was a faint glimmer of hope every now and then. Was it truly possible to just forget about Sanji even after denying it for so long and never getting any results?

"But we are not getting Nami involved in this bet." Sanji's voice rose again, releasing Zoro from his grim trance, sounding as if he were a used car salesman ready to adjourn a meeting so that a victimized family wouldn't hear anything negative.

"How are we going to know when you win then?" Sanji wanted to keep Nami from getting in the middle fine by him, it would be best for all of them that way. Plus it would have been too cruel if Sanji were to win, get Nami and on top of that have he'd have to swallow everything and act as if it were nothing. Though the thoughts all started flooding in at once and now he was able to somewhat empathize with Sanji about Nami and Luffy.

"The bet will end when we make it to the next island. So that gives you at least two weeks to change my mind, Marimo-chan." Sanji hummed with the glow of an ensured win.

"You act as if you are already half way there. Keep thinking way, it would make this ten times better; when I win, eyebrows." Zoro grinned confidently. This time the stakes were too high to be able to afford a loss to Sanji.

Sanji gave no snide remarks, just gawked at Zoro's abyss of self- esteem "That's pretty fucking cocky, Marimo"

…

Time had passed and they were now trying to sleep once again, Sanji's nose felt a bit stuffy and the cough wasn't entirely gone, neither was the room all that much warmer, but it was better than nothing and the silence gave Sanji time to reflect a bit.

Sanji was in a state of ultimate panic. He was able to act as if he was confidant and poised, but in the hindsight, he was able to see clearly, that this route wasn't a good one.

What was he doing? Why did he just agree? He was still questioning his motives behind the kiss and not to mention his overreaction to the confession, and now he made a bet that essentially demanded Zoro to squeeze an answer out of him. But Zoro was a man and for Sanji to EVER fall for one he would have to—yeah he was sure that was in no way possible.

Why was he getting so worried? He knew his own dammed sexuality: straight, as in WOMEN, curves, and breast; there was no room for men and their muscle brains in that equation.

Sure he never had an official girlfriend, but the only women he would see while on the Baratie either had a date, were in a business meeting or were too young, but there were those few only looking for one night, which he was more than happy to oblige.

He was in the least bit enthusiastic about the bet, if anything he wanted the situation gone. If he was going to be stuck with Zoro for the rest of their travels this would be best, that whatever it was ended soon.

He just needed to last until they made it to the next island. In his mind he rethought the word 'last' as in he was actually going to lose, no offense, that isn't exactly his thing. Why was he even worrying?

He rolled over from under his sheet and looked out the small window across the room letting the waves calm his racing mind, as the ever-so-loved-fish swam nearby.

A sense of dread coursed through him, he should be head over heels for the thing unless of course, he had something to hide.

Damn; even a damned fish told him he wasn't being completely honest with himself.

His little experiment with the fish didn't even seem very accurate or factual since he wasn't really willing enough to believe it. How would it even be if he actually allowed himself to believe in it….There was no possibility he felt anything more. The fish must have meant he wasn't truthful about something else.

He was doing this just so he could shoo Zoro away, and stop this from ruining his perfectly happy-without-the-Marimo-as-a-possibility life and so, his drunken atrocity never reach his beautiful ladies dainty ears.

Hearing Zoro's now light snoring reminded him he too should be sleeping; besides his contemplation was getting him nowhere but even more lost, so he turned and willed himself to fall into a deep slumber.

….

Small strands of light seeped in through the blanket he was using to cover his face (how it ended up like that was a mystery). When he uncovered his face exposing it to the elements, he learned somehow it was warm for something so thin. His forehead was already numb and a migraine was beginning to form.

The rest of his body felt warm. The blanket was heavier than he remembered and there was a delicious heat coming from behind him that told him not to question it.

Sanji contemplated getting out of bed, but soon realized there was no need; Nami and Robin were the only early risers and Zoro was usually the last one up. There was no need to get out of the warm covers and face the freezing day, so he turned and dig himself into the warm bundle of blanket behind him.

He was too tired to be thinking clearly as he closed his eyes molding himself to the oddly shaped blanket. Sanji almost fell asleep again when the warmth moved. Blankets don't move.

Instantaneously he was wide awake but he wasn't fast enough in getting away, an iron grip held him in place. Damn that heavy blanket was actually an arm.

"Had a nice sleep cook?" Zoro yawed also still half asleep.

"Why yes dear, sorry I woke you "Sanji growled gritting his teeth, using every drop of sarcasm he could muster. First thing in the morning and Zoro was already starting to be an ass by starting the bet without any warning.

'_Think of this as never having to surprise the sweet delightful Nami- swan in the morning, or the equally delightful Robin-chwan with some strange notion that the swordsman may think up. This only means I'm one day closer to not thinking of Zoro at all.' Sanji thought desperately to keep himself from killing Zoro._

"Wow if you say that on the first day, this is going to be a walk in the park, love- cook." Zoro hooted "I'm sorry for not realizing you wanted it that badly?" Sanji couldn't see the swordsman's face at the moment but he was sure he heard a smirk in there.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Marimo." Sanji simply interjected trying to keep his cool.

"Don't need to worry if they already are hatching, eyebrows" how was Zoro so cocky? Well Zoro had always been cocky, but Zoro never showed much emotions let along openly flaunt them.

"Let me get this straight, in your eyes I'm hatching and am going to run into your arms any minute now?" he said with a half- smile, like hell Sanji was going to crack under the pressure.

"You are already in my arms, shit cook." He answered smartly. "So yes, given you vivid hypothetical, you have already hatched."

His smile instantly diminished. Damn Zoro for using his own words against him. "What the hell are you even doing in my bed, shit- head?" he yelled, literally kicking Zoro out of his bed.

"You were the one that started to hack away all night." Zoro groaned getting out of the strange position wedged into by the small gap between the beds.

"And that is what gave you the right to climb on into my bed?" Sanji raised his visible curled eyebrow.

…

_Sanji's fervent coughing kept Zoro in the midst of consciousness and sleep. He had rolled away to face the wall opposite from Sanji trying to get some sleep. Knowing Sanji would only get mad and put on a macho façade and act as if he were okay. But after hearing Sanji sniffle for the hundredth time that night he decided to finally check up on Sanji who apparently could sleep through the loudest fucking coughs of the century._

_He rolled out of bed, eye's bulging with a red hue know as sleep deprivation and stumbled his way to the next bed. The beds were so close to each other's he didn't actually have to get out of bed but either way he knew wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon._

_Zoro did some stretches and yawned before he checked up on the now tranquil Sanji. It was almost as if Sanji was teasing and baiting him in his sleep. How Sanji suddenly got better as soon as he got up was one big fucking mystery._

_It was now extremely cold, because the heater had long since gone out. The only saving grace was the morning rays that were beginning to seep through a tiny window in the galley; another sleepless night had past because of Sanji._

_At this point Zoro's weary eye's wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but if Sanji was liable to start hacking again soon, it would be best to check up on him, whether he was coughing or not._

_He gently put his hand on Sanji's red forehead and swiftly retracted it, Sanji felt blistering to the touch, and it wasn't because of the contrast of the cold to Sanji's natural warmth that made Sanji seem so scorching hot._

_Sanji was lightly sweating, his revived coughs sounded soft but excruciating as if his lungs could no longer take the assault of vigorous coughing, his teeth were chattering loudly, he was shivering fanatically and hid face openly displayed his body was intense pain._

_He tried to wake Sanji up but his body wouldn't respond. Dark circles were implanted under Sanji's eyes and Zoro had no clue what to do, it seemed like the flu but it could always be something more, especially with the way Sanji's body was reacting to it._

…

Sanji got up from his bed, or at least tried to; the sudden movement shifted too much blood to his head making his legs feel weak and dull as he stumbled back into the bed. He was so shocked that he didn't even attempt to hide his surprised expression.

He head and stomach were throbbing and his entire body ushered him to lie down and to cover himself with the thin sheet, before he hurled.

The cold was the worst factor though, he was freezing and his body was engulfed with sweat, causing shivers to run through him violently.

His body stayed in a standstill uncertain of which course to take.

"Take this, cook." Sanji almost missed it with his head throbbing uncontrollable, but a cool surface was place on his head, calming the raging fire. When his mind finally calmed he was able to think a little clearer. Zoro had been holding up a bag of ice to his head, and steered him back into the bed so he could rest.

"I didn't need your help, Marimo." He would have been just fine without the moss head's help.

Sanji got up once again, holding the ice to his head, and made his way into the galley to make breakfast. At least there was something that wouldn't make him feel like a useless slab of meat.

Zoro sighed "Make sure you don't get your infectious germs in my food, shit cook" he sat down against the far wall of the galley.

…

"Chopper how bad is it, will she be okay?" the rest of the crew begged. They had just found out that the bounty hunters didn't have Pochi and he was somewhere in the waters of the grand line, when Robin started with a light cough here and there.

"She is extremely sick, and I'm in the middle of making a vaccine, we caught it before it got to a terminal stage, if the antidote kicks in she should be fine." chopper tried to sound strong for the rest of the crew.


End file.
